wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/3
Rozdział III Od poczty w Kazeniszkach do jakutowskiego dworu nie było więcej ponad cztery kilometry, ale zamieć zrobiła się taka, że stary Marciejonek, chociaż znał tu każde drzewo przydrożne i każdy kamień, nadłożył jeszcze dobrych dwa, zanim przez tumany śniegu dostrzegł pierwsze światła. Zresztą we dworze tylko dwa okna były oświetlone, i to słabo, bo większą część szyb pozaklejano gazetami. Drzwi frontowego podjazdu od lat były nieczynne i zabite deskami, od kuchennej zaś sionki śnieg zawalił furtkę powyżej pasa tak, że posłaniec z trudem, klnąc i sapiąc, dotarł wreszcie do klamki. Drzwi nie były zamknięte. W sionce, gdzie wycie wiatru nie było już tak głośne, dosłyszał dźwięki harmonii, na której ktoś w głębi domu wygrywał trepaka. Marciejonek wszedł do ciemnej kuchni, nie śpiesząc się odwiązał baszłyk, linkę, którą miał ściągnięty kożuch, otrząsnął się i wydobywszy z zanadrza telegram, zastukał do drzwi, a nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, wszedł do pokoju, który dawniej, jeszcze za życia starych państwa Korniewickich, był kredensem. Na podłodze leżało kilka połamanych krzeseł, jakieś rozbite garnki i butelki. Potykając się dotarł do jadalni, zawalonej słomą i również ogołoconej od dawna z mebli. Zapach kiszonej kapusty mieszał się tu ze stęchłym piwnicznym powietrzem. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dolatywały zmieszane piskliwe głosy. - Tfu - splunął Marciejonek - wstydu przed ludźmi nie ma. Bezceremonialnie zastukał pięścią do drzwi. Chrapliwe dźwięki harmonii i piski umilkły nagle, natomiast rozległ się poirytowany głos: - Kogo tam diabli przynieśli? - Telegram. - Co? - Mówię: Telegram. - No więc właź, cymbale jeden! Marciejonek, ociągając się, uchylił drzwi i powiedział: - Ja tam nie mam po co wchodzić i na takie rzeczy i patrzeć, żeby grzech na stare plecy brać. W odpowiedzi usłyszał piskliwy śmiech i kilka głośnych przekleństw. Przez szparę ujrzał nieduży pokój oświetlony kopcącą naftową lampą, stół, gęsto zastawiony butelkami, i siedzące przy nim obie Paraszkówny, te "bezwstydne dziwki" , o których sam proboszcz powiedział z ambony, że są zakałą całej okolicy i sieją zgorszenie. Z pokoju bił gorący zaduch piwa, wódki i cebuli. - Idź, Wańka, i odbierz telegram - odezwał się z kąta gruby głos. Po podłodze zastukały leniwie ciężkie buty i przed Marciejonkiem stanął Wańka, piętnastoletni wyrostek, ze swoją harmonią, przewieszoną na rzemieniu przez ramię. Oczy miał czerwone jak królik, twarz spoconą i błyszczącą. - Dawajcie - zatoczył się wyciągając rękę. - Należy się złotówka - burknął Marciejonek i podał mu depeszę. - Przeczytaj - warknął głos z kąta. Chłopiec bezceremonialnie zsunął ze stołu kilka pustych butelek, rozłożył depeszę, zamyślił się i widocznie doszedłszy do przekonania, że harmonia będzie mu przeszkadzała w czytaniu, odstawił ją na okno. Chodząc człapał ogromnymi buciskami, których cholewy sięgały mu prawie do połowy chudych ud. - No, prędzej - zirytował się głos w kącie. - Już, panoczku, już... "Jaśnie wielmożny pan Paweł Dalcz. Przyjeżdżaj natychmiast... Ojciec zmarł tragicznie... " Napisano "tragicznie"... co to znaczy?... - Czytaj - huknął głos mężczyzny i jednocześnie zatrzeszczały sprężyny łóżka. - "... Grozi ruina... Wszyscy potraciliśmy głowy... W tobie ratunek... Matka". To i wszystko, panoczku. - To niby czyj ojciec? - zapytała jedna z Paraszkówien, ściągając na plecach rozchełstaną bluzkę. - O, głupia! Toż jego. Pawła - wzruszyła ramionami druga. - Złotówka się należy - gniewliwie przypomniał się Marciejonek. Tymczasem z posłania wstał sam gospodarz. Był tylko w koszuli i w kalesonach, wielki, barczysty, szedł z pochyloną głową, chwiejąc się i zataczając. Gdy głowa jego znalazła się w kręgu lampy, Marciejonek zobaczył porośniętą, od wielu dni niegoloną twarz, zmierzwione włosy i brudne ręce, w których trząsł się arkusik depeszy. Koszula też była brudna i w wielu miejscach podarta. Podniósł głowę i usiłował skupić myśli. Jego brwi wykonały kilka ruchów. - Wańka! - zawołał - biegaj do Lejby i powiedz, żeby pożyczył konia. Jeżeli nie zechce dać tobie, to niech sam mnie zawiezie na stację... Czekaj... i żeby wziął dla mnie pięćdziesiąt złotych. - On nie da - z rezygnacją zauważył Wańka. - Musi dać! Powiedz mu, że mój ojciec umarł i zostawił mi wielki spadek. Tak. I powiedz, że zgadzam się na ten ogród. Nawet i na trzy lata, jak on sam chce, byle dał pieniądze i byle pożyczył konia. Rozumiesz? - Nie da... - Nie twoja rzecz, ty parszywe szczenię! Marsz, a jak nie da, to tobie wszystkie zęby wybiję! No, jazda! Wańka, nie śpiesząc się, naciągnął połatany kożuch, nasunął na oczy czapkę i wyszedł. - Złotówka się należy - chrząknął Marciejonek. - Jaka złotówka? - przeciągnął się Paweł Dalcz. - Za telegram. - Będę ci winien. - Niech pan da, ja jestem biedny człowiek. Taka zawieja, błądziłem... - Dałbym ci, ale nie mam - zastanowił się - zresztą czekaj, przyda ci się to? Zdjął ze ściany skórzaną torbę myśliwską i podał staremu. - Pewno, że się przyda, dziękuję panu. - O, jaki mądry! - zerwała się młodsza z dziewcząt - oddaj to! To warte z dziesięć złotych. Paweł, nie dawaj tego jemu! - Odczep się, ty szantrapo - odepchnął ją Marciejonek. - Nie twoja rzecz - krzyknął Dalcz - idź, przynieś mi wody. Muszę się umyć i ogolić. A ty, Saszka, poszukaj w szafie, czy nie znajdzie się jaka koszula, i te buciki trzeba oczyścić. Posłaniec wyszedł, a dziewczęta w milczeniu zabrały się do spełniania poleceń. Paweł tymczasem robił przegląd garderoby. Jedyne ubranie, jakie mógł włożyć, było poplamione i nie miało guzików. Ten łajdak Wańka pewnie poobcinał. Ostatecznie można sobie poradzić agrafkami, i tak pod futrem nie będzie widać... Nagle przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj posłał Lejbie futro do zamiany na kożuch, zostawała tylko burka, bo przecie do Warszawy w kożuchu jechać niepodobna. I burka zresztą, stanowczo za lekka na taki mróz, wyglądała fatalnie. Na prawym rękawie widniała wielka dziura, którą wypalił sobie papierosem, gdy się upił w miasteczku... - Sasza! - krzyknął - zobacz no tu, czy nie dałoby się jakoś załatać? Po dłuższych oględzinach Saszka orzekła, że nie ma czym, bo "wypustów takich dużych nie najdziesz". Wreszcie jako tako garderoba została skompletowana. Umył się zimną jak lód wodą i to go nieco wytrzeźwiło, przynajmniej o tyle, że mógł się ogolić bez obawy pozacinania się. Pociąg z Wormiszek odchodził o pierwszej w nocy, teraz zaś, jak zapewniała starsza Paraszkówna, nie mogło być więcej, jak jedenasta. Zegarka już od dawna w domu nie było ani na lekarstwo. Jeżeli Lejba się nie zgodzi, sam pójdę do niego - myślał Paweł - muszę być jutro w Warszawie. Jednakże nadspodziewanie Lejba się zgodził. Usłyszeli brzęk dzwonka jego sanek, a po chwili on sam zjawił się wraz z Wańką. - No, Lejba - przywitał go Paweł - przywiozłeś pięćdziesiąt złotych? - Po co wielmożnemu panu pięćdziesiąt? Bilet do Warszawy kosztuje tylko dwadzieścia siedem. - Cóż ty sobie myślisz, że ja trzecią klasą pojadę? - Jak kto nie ma nawet na trzecią... - zaśmiał się Żyd pojednawczo - a czyż to wielmożny pan nie jeździł trzecią? - Tak, ale teraz to co innego. Nie mówił ci Wańka? Spadek wielki otrzymałem. - Daj Boże, na zdrowie... To tatunio umarł? - Umarł. Całą fabrykę mnie zostawił. Rozumiesz? Wiesz, co to za firma "Bracia Dalcz i Spółka"?... Miliony... - Co nie mam wiedzieć? Pewnie, że wiem. Wielmożnemu panu na parę lat starczy. Paweł zaśmiał się: - Myślisz, że nie na dłużej? Głupi jesteś. - Daj Boże do śmierci. - No, dawaj te pięćdziesiąt złotych, już chyba czas jechać. Żyd sięgnął do kieszeni i położył na stole sześć pięciozłotowych monet. - Przecie to tylko trzydzieści - udał zdziwienie Paweł. - Więcej nie mogę, nie mam - cofnął się Lejba i zapiął kożuch. Paweł Dalcz chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz machnął ręką i zgarnął pieniądze do kieszeni. Nałożył burkę, poklepał dziewczęta po policzkach, Wańce zapowiedział, że wszystkiego pilnował, i wyszedł do sanek. Stara jasnokoścista szkapa z trudem ruszyła "rozwalenki" , niskie sanie, zasłane słomą, do połowy już przysypane śniegiem. Zadymka wzmogła się jeszcze bardziej, a mróz tężał. Toteż gdy dowlekli się na stację, Paweł był na kość zmarznięty, a że w nieopalonym budynku stacyjnym trudno się było rozgrzać, ucieszył się, gdy wkrótce nadszedł pociąg. W wagonie trzeciej klasy brudno było i ciasno, ale za to panowało tu rozkoszne ciepło. Paweł z trudem znalazł siedzące miejsce między jakimś chłopem, z twarzą owiniętą czerwoną kraciastą chustką, a młodą i ładną Żydóweczką. Wcisnął się, wpakował ręce do rękawów i pogrążył się w rozważanie sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie słowa depeszy: - ojciec zmarł tragicznie... Oczywiście, albo zabili go robotnicy, albo sam popełnił samobójstwo... Raczej to, bo łączyłoby się z następnym zdaniem o grożącej ruinie... Ale po co matka w ogóle jego wzywała?... W jakim celu? Przecie nie po to, by asystował przy pogrzebie... Pawła nigdy nie łączyła z ojcem przyjaźń. Od lat nie utrzymywali ze sobą żadnych stosunków. Od czasu gdy ojciec wypłacił mu jego część, w ogóle nie widzieli się. Paweł wyjechał do Paryża i siedział tam póty, aż stracił wszystko. Gdyby nie matka, która oddała mu swój folwarczek, po prostu zdechłby z głodu, zresztą i tak życie, jakie prowadził, nie za daleko odbiegało od zdychania, a w każdym razie od wegetacji. Kiedyś, było to przed piętnastu laty, Paweł wprawdzie próbował współpracy z ojcem, lecz zrezygnował szybko, nie mogąc znieść tego, co na gorąco nazywał zazdrością o władzę, a teraz arbitralnością i skrupulanctwem. Skończyło się wówczas wielką burzą, w której z obu stron spiętrzono tyle wyrzutów i oskarżeń, że starczyło ich, by między ojcem a synem wznieść barykadę nie do przebycia. Jako dwudziestodwuletni młodzieniec Paweł wyjechał natychmiast do Paryża z nienawiścią w sercu i z zawziętym postanowieniem zwycięstwa. Jego młodą pierś wręcz rozsadzał nadmiar inicjatywy, pomysłowości, energii. Wierzył, że zdobędzie świat, więcej, pewien był tego. Niemal natychmiast po przybyciu do Francji zorganizował wielki dom pośrednictwa, oparty na nieuprawianej jeszcze wówczas sprzedaży ratowej. Włożył w to cały kapitalik, którym go rodzina spłaciła z udziału w fabryce. Było to jednak zbyt mało, a w porę nie zdołał zdobyć potrzebnych kredytów. Z bankructwa zdołał uratować kilkanaście zaledwie tysięcy, no i całą żywotność swego zmysłu do interesów. Przerzucał się z jednego pomysłu na drugi, usiłował zdobyć wspólników dla swoich rozległych planów. Ci podziwiali go, kręcili głowami i woleli nie ryzykować. W ciągu trzech lat stracił wszystko. Najpierw ogarniała go rozpacz, później popadł w zupełną apatię, przez rok prawie nie wstając z łóżka i żyjąc na koszt przygodnej kochanki, której nawet imienia teraz przypomnieć sobie nie umiał. Zerwał wszelki kontakt z domem. Na listy matki przestał odpowiadać, a z rodzeństwem nigdy go nic nie łączyło. Kilka razy wzbierało w nim znowu pragnienie czynnego, mocnego życia. Wówczas zrywał się, zabierał się do realizacji wielkich interesów, olbrzymich projektów, które nigdy nie dochodziły do skutku. Paweł tłumaczył to pechem, inni po prostu fantastycznością zamierzeń. O tym długim okresie życia Pawła nic nie wiedziano w Warszawie. Przed czterema laty matka odnalazła go pijanego do nieprzytomności w nędznym hoteliku portowym w Marsylii. Wówczas to zgodził się wrócić do kraju pod warunkiem, że mu matka odda swój posażny folwarczek. Jakże wiele sobie obiecywał po tym niewielkim skrawku ziemi, który miał się stać odskocznią wspaniałych planów, gruntem pod fantastyczne gmachy nienasyconych ambicyj, a pod naciskiem szarej, potwornie leniwej rzeki codzienności zmienił się w barłóg zaszczutego zwierzęcia, w ostatni - zdawało się - etap wegetacji "byłego człowieka "... I nagle ta depesza... Tragiczna śmierć... Grożąca ruina... Wzywają go... Miarowy rytm rozpędzonych kół... Wagon drży od pośpiechu... Więc jest jeszcze do czego się śpieszyć! Więc jeszcze nieprzegrana ostatnia stawka! Więc jeszcze raz zanurzy ramiona w gąszczu życia!... Czy warto?... - Warto, warto, warto, warto - odpowiedziały rozpędzone koła. Poczuł w piersi palący żar i sprężył ręce, aż zatrzeszczały stawy. Nie mógł wysiedzieć na miejscu. Wstał i wyszedł na korytarz. Za oknami szalała śnieżyca. Tor będzie zasypany i pociąg utknie... Nie! Nie!... Nie namyślając się otworzył okno i wychylił głowę. W twarz rozgrzaną uderzył mroźny wicher, głowę otoczył wir drobnych płatków śniegu. Pociąg właśnie wyginał się łukiem zakrętu, z lokomotywy rwał nabrzmiały łuną iskier pióropusz dymu... Nie, nic go nie zatrzyma, nic nie zwolni tego pośpiechu! Zwycięsko zaryczał gwizd parowozu i Paweł zawtórował mu dzikim, nierozumnym krzykiem... Krzyczał w noc i pustkę, krzyczał siłą całych szerokich płuc, aż mu żyły na skroniach nabrzmiały, aż palce kurczowo wpiły się we framugę okna... Jego powrót do przedziału obudził Żydóweczkę. - Czy to były Suwałki? - zapytała przecierając zaspane oczy. - Nie. - A pan cały mokry - zauważyła - wychodził pan na jakąś stację? - Nie, otwierałem okno. Ziewnęła szeroko, poprawiła kapelusik i zapytała: - Pan pewno do Warszawy? - Tak, a panienka? - Ja też do Warszawy. Przyjrzał się jej: była ładniutka i jeszcze bardzo młoda. - Pewno do rodziny? - zapytał. - Nie, szukać zarobku. W Warszawie podobno łatwiej. A pan za interesami? - Dlaczego myśli panienka, że za interesami? Może też dla zarobku - powiedział żartobliwie. - Tacy nie potrzebują zarobku - obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem. - Jeżeli mają. - Tacy nie mają zarobku i nie potrzebują. Oni mają dochody - zawyrokowała. Paweł roześmiał się: - Z czego panienka wnioskuje, czy z tej starej i dziurawej burki, czy z tego, że jadę trzecią klasą? - Czy ja wiem? - wzruszyła ramionami - może pan przez oszczędność... Może przez ostrożność. Nie wygląda pan na takiego, co by musiał. - Za wysoko mnie panienka taksuje. Więc na kogo ja wyglądam? - Skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? Może ziemianin, a może kupiec, a może ktoś bardzo ważny?... Ale prawdziwego pana to zawsze można poznać, choćby i nie wiem jak się ubrał. - Myli się panienka - pokiwał głową i umilkł. Przypomniał sobie, ile razy w życiu spotykały go niepowodzenia z tej jedynie racji, że brakowało mu odpowiedniego ekwipunku. Wiedział, że będąc w dobrej formie miał powierzchowność wzbudzającą zaufanie, lecz by to zaufanie utrzymać, konieczna jest oprawa. Wyjeżdżając nie pomyślał o tym, jak pokaże się w domu rodziców w takim stanie? Nie chodziło mu o matkę, która widziała go w jeszcze gorszym i o której zdanie nie dbał. Ale inni, całe to tak obce i prawie nieznajome rodzeństwo? Ten jakiś Jachimowski? Matka w swoim głupim snobizmie oczywiście ani wspomniała im nigdy o jego degrengoladzie i o tak zwanym upadku. Im nie może się pokazać tak obdarty. Wprawdzie nie przygotowywał sobie z góry żadnych planów, wiedział jednak, że powinien wywrzeć dodatnie wrażenie. Po dłuższym namyśle przyszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie zajechać do jakiegoś małego hoteliku i tam wytelefonować matkę. Ruina, nie ruina, ale przecież kilkaset złotych na ubranie i palto dla niego znajdzie. Zresztą od czego kredyt. Pociąg przyszedł do Warszawy o ósmej z minutami. Paweł wypił na dworcu szklankę kawy i ruszył pieszo przez Pragę. W jakimś sklepiku mleczarskim zwrócił jego uwagę wywieszony w oknie napis: "Telefon czynny". Zmienił zamiar i wszedł. W katalogu z łatwością odszukał numer i zadzwonił. Odezwał się służący, który powiedział, że jaśnie pani chora i do aparatu nie podchodzi. - Proszę powiedzieć pani, że dzwoni syn. - Syn?... To pan Zdzisław? Jakoś głosu nie poznję... - ociągał się lokaj. - Nie Zdzisław, cymbale, a Paweł. - Bardzo przepraszam, , ale to chyba pomyłka. Tu jest mieszkanie państwa Dalczów. - Powiedz pani, że dzwoni pan Paweł. Czy długo mam jeszcze z tobą rozmawiać? - zawołał już poirytowanym głosem. Służba tu nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu - pomyśl z jakąś złośliwą satysfakcją. W tejże chwili usłyszał w telefonie głos matki: wybuchła potokiem egzaltowanej radości. Jaki on dobry, że przyjechał, jaki kochany, że nie zostawia ich w nieszczęściu. Co ona biedna zrobiłaby bez niego! - Mamo - przerwał sucho - po pierwsze mów po angielsku czy po francusku. Po drugie jestem bez grosza i nie mam możliwego ubrania. Przyjść do ciebie nie mogę, bo nie chcę w tym stanie prezentować się całej tej twojej rodzince ani służbie... - Ależ ja jestem w domu sama, a służbę mogę wyprawić. Osobiście otworzę ci drzwi, tylko zaraz, błagam cię, przyjeżdżaj. - Jak to sama? Przecie musi tam być tłok. Ciało chyba jeszcze jest w domu? - Nie, na szczęście nie. Umarłabym ze strachu, przecie wiesz, jak bardzo trupów się boję. Zabrali do prosektorium. Co za kompromitacja! Co za skandal! Nigdy mu tego nie daruję. Żeby człowiek w jego wieku mógł popełnić podobny nietakt i popełnić samobójstwo, i to w taki wstrętny sposób!... - Ach, więc to samobójstwo? - Tak, wyobraź sobie, powiesił się. Wyglądał strasznie! - Zaraz przyjadę - powiedział Paweł i położył słuchawkę. Drzwi otworzyła sama pani Józefina i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Odsunął ją dość łagodnie, ale stanowczo: - Przede wszystkim usiądźmy gdzieś i pomówmy o ubraniu dla mnie. Widzisz, jak wyglądam. - Jezus, Maria!... Trzeba zaraz do krawca, a tymczasem może byś się ubrał w któryś garnitur ojca, naturalnie jeżeli się nie brzydzisz, bo ja mam wręcz organiczny wstręt do wszystkich przedmiotów należących do zmarłych... - Ja nie mam wstrętu i nie mam czasu na niepotrzebną paplaninę. Gdzie jest pokój ojca? Zaprowadziła go do narożnego pokoju, lecz sama nie chciała wejść. - Tu się powiesił, na tym haku... Okropne... - ściskała syna za ramię. - A ubrania są w tej szafie? - zapytał obojętnie. - Tak. I może byś się wykąpał? Sama przygotuję ci łazienkę. Paweł skinął głową i podczas gdy pani Józefina zajęła się kąpielą, wybrał sobie czarne wizytowe ubranie. Był tęższy od ojca, lecz jednakowy wzrost sprawiał to, że garnitur leżał prawie bez zarzutu. Stare ubranie zwinął w tłomok i zamknął w jednej z szuflad na klucz. Bez ceremonii wyjął czystą bieliznę i kołnierzyk. W niespełna godzinę wszedł do buduaru, gdzie oczekiwała go matka, wyświeżony i ubrany. Pani Józefina wybuchła serią zachwytów nad jego wyglądem. Stanął przed lustrem i stwierdził, że istotnie jego powierzchowność niewiele pozostawia do życzenia. Wprawdzie tryb życia, jaki prowadził, nie pozostał bez śladu w jego rysach, wprawdzie zmarszczki koło szarych wyrazistych oczu i koło wąskich stanowczych ust układały się w nieuchwytny grymas szyderstwa, a gęste blond włosy mocno były przysypane siwizną, całość jednak wraz z wyprostowaną i sprężystą w ruchach postacią przedstawiała się poważnie, świeżo i energicznie. - No, w porządku - usiadł i zapalił papierosa - teraz słucham. Zaczęła opowiadać. Wszystko stało się tak niespodziewanie. Ojciec wrócił z fabryki o normalnej godzinie, zjadł obiad i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Właśnie miała gości, więc zarówno ona, jak i Halina, nie mogły znaleźć czasu, by się ojcem zająć, zresztą któż by przypuszczał! Dopiero około pierwszej, gdy już wszyscy się rozeszli, służący zameldował jej, że stukał na próżno do pokoju pana i ma obawę, czy pan nie zasłabł, gdyż wcale nie odpowiada. Wówczas otworzyli drzwi od gabinetu i znaleźli go wiszącego na sznurze od szlafroka. Natychmiast wezwali pogotowie, lecz lekarz mógł już tylko stwierdzić śmierć. Skandalu nie udało się ukryć, bo i służba widziała, i lekarz zawiadomił policję. - Nie zostawił żadnego listu? - Owszem. Zostawił na biurku pakiet zalakowany, adresowany do Karola. Na szczęście zdążyłam schować to przed przyjściem policji. - Oczywiście nie odesłała mama tego stryjowi? - Broń Boże! Któż może wiedzieć, co ten szaleniec tam napisał? Może testament, może nas wszystkich wydziedzicza na rzecz tego Krzysztofa? Mój drogi, człowiek popełniający samobójstwo w tym wieku i w takich warunkach musi być niespełna umysłu, bo tylko wyobraź sobie... - Gdzie jest ten pakiet?... - przerwał Paweł. - Mam go tu, w biurku - zerwała się pani Józefina - nikomu o nim nie wspominałam, bo byłam pewna, że przyjedziesz ty, mój najdroższy synku, i najlepiej będziesz wiedział, jak wszystko załatwić. Zdziś, sam wiesz, jest do niczego, a Hala poczciwa dziewczyna, ale o interesach pojęcia nie ma. Ludka zaś i jej mąż... nigdy do niego nie miałam zaufania. Zresztą oni wszyscy głowy potracili... - Czy oni wiedzą, że mama po mnie depeszowała? - Broń Boże. - Zaraz, mamo, tylko dobrze nad tym się zastanów: - czy oni, no i stryj, mogą przypuszczać, że ja byłem gdzieś za granicą? - No, nie wiem - zawahała się - sądzę, że w ogóle nic o tobie nie wiedzą. Nie interesowali się tobą wcale. Paweł wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Wodziła za nim oczami, starając się ze ściągniętych brwi wyczytać, jeżeli nie jego myśli, to przynajmniej wróżbę dla siebie i dla nich wszystkich. Ona jedna wierzyła wciąż w niego, a przecie sam fakt samobójstwa Wilhelma dość chyba wymownie świadczył, że są zrujnowani, że czeka ich nędza, może głód, a w każdym razie utrata pozycji towarzyskiej i społecznej. I jeżeli skąd można było oczekiwać ratunku, to tylko od Pawła. - Słuchaj, mamo - zatrzymał się przed nią - przede wszystkim mój przyjazd był dla ciebie niespodzianką. Rozumiesz?... Nic o niczym nie wiedziałaś. Przypominasz sobie tylko, że w ostatnich czasach ojciec korespondował ze mną w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Wysyłał listy do mnie za granicę. Rozumiesz? - Jak to? - zdziwiła się pani Józefina. - Postaraj się być pojętniejsza - powiedział z ironicznym naciskiem. - Ach, rozumiem - ucieszyła się - mam im tak mówić! - Właśnie. Możesz sobie nawet przypomnieć, że ojciec ostatnio był zdenerwowany tym, że nie przysyłam jakiegoś przedstawiciela, na którego on czeka. Rozumiesz? - Tak, tak, ale po co to wszystko? Paweł wzruszył ramionami: - Po to, żeś chciała, zdaje się, bym spróbował cię ratować. Otóż... daj ten pakiet. Otworzyła biureczko i podała mu dużą olakowaną kopertę. Obejrzał pieczęcie, były nienaruszone. - Wcale nie zaglądałaś nawet? - zdziwił się. - Po prostu bałam się. - Hm... To dobrze. Nie wspominaj nikomu o istnieniu tej koperty. To jest konieczne. A teraz postaraj się, by mi nikt nie przeszkadzał. Muszę to przestudiować. Kiwnął jej głową, wszedł do pokoju zmarłego i zamknął, za sobą drzwi, przez które dobiegło go jeszcze pytanie matki: - Czy w dalszym ciągu twój przyjazd ma pozostać tajemnicą? ? - Nie. Wolałbym nawet, byś zawiadomiła o nim swoje kochane dzieci. Usiadł i rozciął brzeg koperty. Wewnątrz pełno było papierów zapisanych masą cyfr i notat, a na samym wierzchu leżał list, zaczynający się od słów "Kochany Karolu". Paweł zaczął czytać: "Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje samobójstwo będzie szkodliwe dla opinii firmy. Na pewno i Ty sam pomyślisz, że zdołałem ukryć przed tobą zbliżające się bankructwo, że popełniłem jakieś nadużycia, których nie zdołałem na czas wyrównać, i że nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak rozstać się z życiem. Otóż tak nie jest. Wszystko pozostawiam w zupełnym porządku, fabryce żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie grozi. Dla twojej orientacji załączam tu dokładne i wyczerpujące sprawozdanie o stanie interesów. Przyda się ono Krzysztofowi przy objęciu przezeń stanowiska naczelnego dyrektora. Dla niego też podaję osobno rodzaj instrukcji i moje opinie o niektórych pracownikach. Jak widzisz, schodzę ze sceny w zupełnie uczciwy sposób. Po kilku tygodniach nasz świat handlowy i bankowy zorientuje się, że firmie nic nie grozi i że moje samobójstwo nie stoi w żadnym związku z jej sytuacją materialną. Nie zostawiam żadnych listów do Józefiny, do swoich dzieci czy do policji, bo przed nikim nie chcę i nie mam obowiązku tłumaczyć się ze swego kroku. Tobie jednak, Karolu, winienem wyjaśnienie. Z zamiarem tym nosiłem się od dawna. Od dawna przekonałem się, że właściwie nic mnie z życiem, jakie prowadzę, nie łączy, nic nie wiąże. Przez jakiś czas chciałem pojmować je jako obowiązek względem mojej rodziny. Zbyt długo wszakże nie mogłem mieć tego złudzenia. Jestem im niepotrzebny, obcy, idealnie obojętny, z wyjątkiem tych wypadków, kiedy staję im na drodze swoją niedorzeczną przedwojenną etyką i swoim anachronicznym charakterem. Wówczas mnie nienawidzą tak, jak i ja ich nienawidzę, rozumiejąc, że przecież to oni mają rację, oni płyną z nurtem, a ja daleko zostałem poza naszymi czasami, poza dzisiejszym życiem. Próbowałem mu nadążyć i wówczas stawałem się sobie samemu wstrętny, zabłąkany, bezsilny. Nie potrafię dotrzymać tempa i nie potrafię pogodzić się z treścią dzisiejszego świata. Uważałem zawsze życie za teren polaryzacji wysiłków i dążeń ku pewnym celom. Dla współczesnego człowieka życie stało się celem samym w sobie. Miejsce idei i zasad zajęły idee i zasady «stosowane», jak jest «sztuka stosowana». Dogmaty, na których opierały się dawne pokolenia, zostały wyrzucone na strych, a nowych nie stworzono, bo byłyby tylko zawadą. Nie umiem w tym wytrzymać dłużej. Współczesne życie nie daje mi swoich soków, które zresztą są dla mnie trucizną. Odpadam tedy od pnia, jak stara gałąź, skazana na zagładę w klimacie nowej epoki. Nie jestem pierwszy ni ostatni. Z naszego pokolenia w tenże sposób odeszło już wielu. Holtzer, Berengowski, Sornitowicz, Wajsblum... Janusz Genwajn był dwunasty. Czas i na mnie. Miałem jeszcze jeden obowiązek: - obowiązek wobec pamięci naszego ojca i założonej przezeń firmy. Ten spełniłem. Po mojej śmierci poleć Krzysztofowi otworzyć kasę ogniotrwałą, stojącą w moim gabinecie fabrycznym. Są tam akty dotyczące pożyczki dwustu tysięcy dolarów, zaciągniętej przeze mnie bez Twej wiedzy w banku «Lloyd and Bower» w Manchesterze. Termin ostatni płatności wypada za dwa miesiące. Otóż załączam tu pokwitowania za całą sumę. Spłaciłem wszystko do grosza. Zużyłem na to wszystko, co posiadałem, i wszystko, co stanowiło udział moich dzieci w firmie. Nie mam z tego powodu żadnych skrupułów. Wiem, że nie odbierzesz im utrzymania, jakie mają. Pensja Zdzisława powinna wystarczyć na to. Poza tym Józefina posiada kawałek ziemi na Kresach. Jeżeli chcesz, zajmij się nimi bliżej. Ja Ciebie jednak o to nie proszę. Żegnaj, Karolu, i wiedz, że odchodzę bez żalu. Twój brat Wilhelm" Paweł przeciągnął się i wyprostował. Na jego twarzy zjawił się uśmiech. Oto miał, czego szukał, oto trzyma w ręku ratowniczą linę, która wydobędzie go z dna. Pod czaszką zakłębiły się myśli. Biegły każda jakby z innej strony, chaotyczne, chwiejne, nieuchwytne, lecz z błyskawiczną szybkością splatające się w mocne węzły sieci, w logiczną strukturę planu. Nie widział go jeszcze w całej rozciągłości, lecz orientując się w doraźnej pozycji własnej z nieomylną pewnością, czuł, wyczuwał wielką perspektywę wspaniałej gry, do której przystępuje z nie byle jaką stawką i w pełni nienasyconej woli wygranej. Z początku drgały mu nieco ręce, gdy przerzucał papiery i notatki. Gdy jednak odnalazł plik pokwitowań banku "Lloyd and Bower" , uspokoił się zupełnie. Już całkiem na zimno przestudiował resztę materiału, sporządzonego istotnie z taką przejrzystością, że bez żadnego trudu zapoznał się z materialną sytuacją Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz i Spółki, z faktem, że jedynym właścicielem pozostał teraz młodszy z braci Dalczów, jego stryj Karol, no i jego spadkobierca, Krzysztof. O stryju wiedział Paweł, że jest sparaliżowany i nie opuszcza łóżka, o Krzysztofie nic, poza faktem dziedziczenia przez niego dużych kapitałów, zapisanych przez nieboszczyka Wyzbora. Młodszego od siebie o lat dziesięć czy jedenaście brata stryjecznego widział zaledwie dwa czy też trzy razy w życiu, gdy tamten był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Poza tym wchodziła w grę rodzina. Z matką, oczywiście, wcale nie potrzebuje się liczyć. Ta kobieta zastosuje się ślepo do jego życzeń. Halina nie orientuje się w niczym. Zdzisław jest głupcem. Pozostaje Ludwika i jej mąż, doktor Jachimowski, no i kuzyn Jachimowskiego, znany przemysłowiec naftowy, Wacław Gant. O Gancie wiedział Paweł, że siedzi w Drohobyczu i pilnuje swoich większych interesów, a administrowanie udziałami w fabryce Dalczów powierzył Jachimowskiemu. Z tym Paweł również mało się stykał. Był zaledwie wyrostkiem, gdy Jachimowski starał się o rękę Ludwiki, i pamiętał, że do małżeństwa doszło wbrew woli matki, która krzywiła się na pochodzenie i maniery galicyjskiego doktora, lecz nie umiała przezwyciężyć uporu córki. Jachimowski wówczas uchodził za człowieka sprytnego, obrotnego i mającego nos do interesów. Żeniąc się wniósł do firmy swój nieduży kapitał i wprowadził Ganta. Natomiast posagowe udziały Ludwiki pozostały nadal w zarządzie teścia, no i teraz równały się okrągłemu zeru. Paweł starannie złożył wszystkie papiery i wsunął je do kieszeni. Zabrał się teraz do przeglądu szuflad biurka, lecz nic godnego uwagi tam nie znalazł. Właśnie otwierał ostatnią, gdy zapukała pani Józefina: - Przepraszam cię, Pawełku, ale może byś zjadł śniadanie? - Z przyjemnością - odpowiedział wesoło - jestem porządnie głodny. - To chodź. Telefonowałam do fabryki i sprowadziłam Zdzisia. Będziecie się mogli naradzić, bo ja już zupełnie straciłam głowę. - Cóż Zdzisław? - krzywo uśmiechnął się Paweł - bardzo był zachwycony moim przyjazdem? - Dziwił się - wymijająco odpowiedziała pani Józefina. - Tak?... Zdziwi się jeszcze bardziej, ja to matce gwarantuję. Ale mama, oczywiście, powiedziała mu, że przyjeżdżam z zagranicy? - zaniepokoił się. - Naturalnie. Przecie wyraźnie mnie o to prosiłeś. - I że byłem w ostatnich czasach w korespondencji z ojcem?... - Tak, i to go wprawiło w największe zdumienie. - Wybornie. Zatem gdzież to śniadanie? W jadalni czekał Zdzisław, chodząc nerwowymi krokami dookoła stołu. Powierzchowność jego świadczyła o przygnębieniu i niepokoju. Wchodzącego brata powitał spojrzeniem, jakim się patrzy na intruza, od którego należy w dodatku oczekiwać nieuzasadnionych pretensyj, na marnotrawnego brata, który w najcięższym momencie zjawia się jako nowy ciężar. Paweł doskonale to odczuł i dlatego, nie postąpiwszy ani kroku naprzód, z wręcz protekcyjnym gestem wyciągnął rękę i powiedział tonem niemal łaskawym: - Jak się masz, Zdzisławie. Nieco tym zaskoczony, Zdzisław zbliżył się niepewnie i uścisnął dłoń brata, bąknąwszy: - Przyjechałeś?... - Niestety, o dwa dni za późno. Nie przypuszczałem, że ojciec popełni ten krok, zanim nie zostaną wyzyskane wszystkie szansę ratunku. - Przepraszam ciebie, jakiego ratunku? - Jakiego? - Paweł obrzucił go lekceważącym spojrzeniem - więc nawet nie zadaliście tu sobie trudu, by dowiedzieć się, że ojciec stracił cały swój i wasz majątek? - Boże! To niemożliwe! - chwycił się za głowę Zdzisław - zresztą skąd ty o tym wiesz! Skąd w ogóle możesz wiedzieć! Ojciec mógł popełnić samobójstwo z każdego innego powodu!... - Oczywiście - uciął Paweł - na przykład miłość bez wzajemności. Mamo, każ podawać to śniadanie, bo doprawdy nie mam czasu. Muszę być w paru bankach i u stryja. Pani Józefina nacisnęła guzik dzwonka, a Zdzisław chwycił brata za łokieć: - Matka mówiła, że ojciec pisał do ciebie za granicę. No, przestańże być wreszcie z łaski swojej Pitią delficką! O co, u ciężkiego diabła, chodzi?! Ojciec grał na giełdzie czy co, bo już nic nie rozumiem? - Przede wszystkim uspokój się i jeżeli ci to różnicy nie zrobi, przestań gnieść mój łokieć. Z tego, co mówisz, widzę, że ojciec nie zostawił żadnego wyjaśnienia, a wy sami nie interesowaliście się stanem waszych interesów. - Ależ, Pawle! Nie znałeś ojca czy co - załamał ręce Zdzisław - przecie ten despota nikomu nie pozwalał na kontrolę tego, co robi. Wszystko do ostatniej chwili tak zazdrośnie trzymał w ręku, że nikt, nawet stryj, nie wie, co się stało! - Mówiłeś ze stryjem? - obojętnie zapytał Paweł. - Mówiłem z tym jego Blumkiewiczem. Tam jest prawie panika. - No, tam do paniki nie ma powodów. - Czy przez to chcesz powiedzieć, że tu jest?... Paweł spokojnie nałożył sobie szynki na talerz i spod oka spojrzał na brata: - To zależy. Nie będę wszystkim poszczególnie opowiadał całej sprawy. Nie mam na to ani czasu, ani ochoty. Osobiście widzę jeszcze możność uratowania, jeżeli nie wszystkiego, to pewnej części waszego majątku. Przedstawię to sam, gdy się zbierzecie razem. Porozum się, proszą z Halinką i z Ludwiką, by tu przyszły. Chciałbym też, by był obecny Jachimowski. On jeden, zdaje się, ma głowę w porządku. Musimy się naradzić. - Ludka jest cierpiąca i nie wychodzi z domu - zauważyła pani Józefina - chyba zbierzemy się u nich? - To obojętne, byle nie tracić czasu. - Tak, tak - potwierdził Zdzisław i wybiegł z pokoju, by telefonować. - Czy i ja będę wam potrzebna? - zapytała pani Józefina. - Naturalnie. Niech mama nawet wcześniej pojedzie do Jachimowskich i powtórzy im to, o co mamę prosiłem o moim pobycie za granicą, ściślej w Londynie, i korespondencji z ojcem. - Pawełku kochany, czy naprawdę da się coś uratować z tej katastrofy? - Jeżeli oni zechcą zastosować się do moich wskazówek, to możesz być spokojna. W godzinę później jechał taksówką na Kolonię Staszica, gdzie jego szwagier Jachimowski miał swoją willę. W hallu wyszedł na jego spotkanie chłopiec w sportowym ubraniu, mogący liczyć nie więcej niż lat szesnaście, lecz pozujący na dorosłego mężczyznę. - Pan Paweł Dalcz? - zapytał - wuj pozwoli, że się przedstawię, Jan Jachimowski. - Duży z ciebie chłopak - zdawkowo powiedział Paweł i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Mama zaraz zejdzie. Babcia też jest u mamy, a tatuś telefonował, że zaraz przyjedzie razem z wujem Zdzisiem. Proszę, może wuj zapali papierosa? - wskazał mu fotel i podsunął mosiężne pudełko z papierosami - wuj mieszka stale w Londynie? - Nie. Mieszkam tam, gdzie mnie zatrzymują interesy. Ostatnio w Londynie. - Nita w lecie wybierała się do Anglii. Na pewno będzie wuja zanudzała wypytywaniem. - Nita? To twoja siostra? - No tak - ze zdziwieniem potwierdził Janek. - Mogłem zapomnieć - z uśmiechem usprawiedliwił się Paweł - gdy ją widziałem, uczyła się dopiero chodzić. Ma już chyba siedemnaście lat? - Osiemnaście i nie tylko chodzi, lecz jest najlepszą lekkoatletką w biegach długodystansowych - odpowiedział nie bez przechwałki. Na schodach ukazała się pokojówka: - Pani prosi pana na górę. W niedużym saloniku zastał matkę i siostrę, która nie wstając podała mu rękę i wytłumaczyła się zbolałym głosem: - Wybacz, Pawle, ale jestem cierpiąca. Jak ty jeszcze świetnie wyglądasz! Aż tryska z ciebie zdrowie. - Ale strasznie posiwiał - powiedziała pani Józefina. - Gorączkowa praca na Zachodzie, interesy, giełda, wszystko, co może człowieka przyprawić o siwiznę - pokiwał głową i usiadł naprzeciw siostry. - Daruj, Pawle, ale myślałam, że nie zajmujesz się żadnymi poważnymi sprawami. Do nas tu dochodziły z rzadka słuchy, że w ogóle nic nie robisz i że ci się źle powodzi. - Masz rację. Przez kilka lat powodziło mi się nieszczególnie. A widzisz, Ludko, ludzie są tacy, że z czyichś niepowodzeń zawsze są gotowi robić im zarzuty, tak same zresztą, jak z sukcesów zasługi. Dlatego tylko - zaśmiał się - nie popadam teraz w zarozumiałość, gdy mię darzą zaufaniem i w każdym najniewinniejszym słowie dopatrują się mojej wielkiej mądrości. Zapalił papierosa i założywszy nogę na nogę, dodał: - Gdy dociągnę do miliona, uznają mnie za wyrocznię, gdybym zaś stracił wszystko, nazwą mnie niezdarą. Zaległo milczenie i pani Ludwika przyglądała się mi z ciekawością: - Więc teraz powodzi ci się dobrze? ? - zapytała. - Komu się teraz dobrze wiedzie - wzruszył ramionami - jestem i tak wdzięczny losowi, że udało mi się uniknąć tych strat, jakie spotkały większych ode mnie i bardzie doświadczonych bawełniarzy. No, kiedyż oni przyjdą? - spojrzał na zegarek, który zabrał z szuflady ojca. - Tu, widzę, ludzie jeszcze nie nauczyli się cenić czasu. - Zaraz będą - zaniepokoiła się pani Ludwika - może pozwolisz herbaty? - Prosiłbym o kawę. Zanim przyniesiono kawę, przyszli Jachimowski i Zdzisław. Jachimowski zmieszanie i niepokój maskował uprzejmością. Zdzisław był ponury. Wraz z kawą zjawiła się Halina. Wpadła na górę w futrze i w botach. Ona najserdeczniej powitała brata, chociaż on przywitał się z nią obojętnie, a nawet demonstracyjnie obtarł policzek, na którym jej pocałunek zostawił czerwoną plamę. - Chwileczkę - trzepała Halina, oddając zwierzchnią garderobę służącej i poprawiając suknię przed lustrem - zaraz wam służę. Pawełku! wyglądasz imponująco. Wiesz, że to obrzydliwie z twojej strony przez tyle lat nie pokazać się nam... Już służę, tylko muszę jeszcze zatelefonować do krawcowej, bo mi tej nieszczęsnej żałoby na czas nie skończy. Wiesz, mamo, zdecydowałam się na koronki. Przepraszam was... - Halino - stanowczym głosem odezwał się Paweł - krawcowa może poczekać, a ja nie. Proszę cię, usiądź. Mam dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy minuty czasu. - Zaraz - zerwał się Jachimowski - pozamykam drzwi. Paweł chrząknął i podsunął swój fotel. Widział, że intuicja go nie zawiodła. Z min wszystkich obecnych przezierało oczekiwanie wiadomości ważnych, groźnych, decydujących, których on jedynie mógł udzielić, a które zaważą na ich losie o tyle i w tym stopniu, w jakim jemu się spodoba. Czuł, że zapanował nad ich wyobraźnią, że zatem ma gotowy grunt do owładnięcia sytuacji. Zaczął mówić. Krótkie, suche zdania przedstawiały stan rzeczy. Ojciec przed dwoma laty potajemnie zaciągnął w imieniu firmy pożyczkę w "Lloyd and Bower Banku" w Manchesterze w kwocie dwustu tysięcy dolarów. Nie miał do tego prawa. Transakcja też nie została przeprowadzona przez księgi. Ojciec sam osobiście przeprowadzał korespondencję i pertraktacje. Wszystkie akty dotyczące tej sprawy, przynajmniej według tego, co ojciec pisał do Pawła, znajdują się w kasie ogniotrwałej w gabinecie fabrycznym ojca. - Niesłychane! - wybuchnął Jachimowski. - Kto ma klucze od tej kasy? - zapytał Paweł. - Są u mnie - uspokoiła go pani Józefina. - To całe wasze szczęście - blado uśmiechnął się Paweł - otóż, jak się domyślacie, ojciec nie miał czym spłacić pożyczki, a termin się zbliżał. Zastawił udziały swoje, mamy, Zdzisława, Ludki i Haliny, by próbować szczęścia w spekulacjach giełdowych w Paryżu i Londynie. Nie miał w tym względzie żadnego doświadczenia, trafił do rąk nieuczciwych maklerów i przegrał. Wówczas sprzedał wasze udziały pod warunkiem, że fakt sprzedaży pozostanie tajemnicą do połowy lutego, to jest do dnia posiedzenia Zarządu. - Ależ to zwykła kradzież! - zerwał się Zdzisław - to kryminał! - Nie przerywaj mi, proszę - chłodno odezwał się Paweł - otóż uzyskaną z tej powtórnej transakcji sumkę ojciec ponownie rzucił na giełdę i znowu stracił co do grosza. Ponieważ znajduję się w stosunkach z bankiem "Lloyd and Bower", jak i większość bawełniarzy, przypadkowo dowiedziałem się, że obawiają się tam niedotrzymania terminu pożyczki, zaciągniętej przez firmę warszawską o takimż nazwisku jak moje. Oczywiście natychmiast wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Wywiadownia handlowa dała znać bankowi, że pożyczka nie figuruje w księgach firmy, że zatem Wilhelm Dalcz popełnił nadużycie, że dalej prowadzi nieszczęśliwe spekulacje giełdowe i że stoi na progu ruiny, wobec czego bank zamierzał złożyć u prokuratora warszawskiego doniesienie. - Straszne! - złożyła ręce pani Józefina, która tak była przejęta słowami syna, że wprost wyszła jej z pamięci świadomość dzisiejszego ranka. - Wówczas - ciągnął Paweł - podjąłem się pośrednictwa. Na szczęście, jak już powiedziałem, właśnie z tym bankiem łączyły mnie stosunki, a co za tym idzie, miano tam do mnie tyle zaufania, popartego zresztą moim rachunkiem bieżącym, że na to się zgodzono. Dalibóg - Paweł uśmiechnął się ironicznie - nie poczuwałem się do żadnego długu wdzięczności ani wobec ojca, ani wobec was, moi kochani... Nie daliście mi nigdy do tego jakichkolwiek powodów... Hm... Powiódł wzrokiem po zasępionych twarzach. - No, ale mniejsza o to. Napisałem do ojca. W odpowiedzi otrzymałem błagalny list - Paweł zrobił gest, jakby chciał ten list z kieszeni wydobyć - lecz - ciągnął dalej - rzecz szła opornie. Zdołałem wreszcie uzyskać zaniechanie drogi karnej. Ojciec przysłał mi szczegółowe dane dotyczące sytuacji firmy. Otóż ta jest zupełnie zadowalająca, co zaraz wam przedstawię. Teraz istotnie wydobył z kieszeni plik arkusików, zapisanych znajomym dla wszystkich obecnych pismem pana Wilhelma. Zaczął odczytywać niektóre pozycje i komentarze, po czym, chowając papiery, dodał: - Jak widzicie, firma pożyczkę spłacić może i stoi dobrze. Niestety, nic w niej nie pozostało waszego. Wszystko należy do stryja Karola i do Krzysztofa, nie licząc, oczywiście, udziałów Ganta i Jachimowskiego, które pozostały nienaruszone. Zaległa cisza. - Jesteśmy nędzarzami - cicho odezwał się Zdzisław i odwrócił głowę, by ukryć łzy. - I... i nie ma żadnego ratunku? - drżącym głosem zapytała Halina. Paweł przez chwilę gryzł wargi w głębokim namyśle. - Ojciec wiele zepsuł przez swoje samobójstwo - powiedział - ratunek jeszcze był możliwy. Doniosłem mianowicie ojcu, że bank skłania się do poglądu, że będzie mógł pod pewnymi warunkami prolongować pożyczkę. Ostateczną odpowiedź miałem przywieźć sam przed dwoma dniami. Niestety, moje własne interesy zatrzymały mnie po drodze w Hamburgu o dwa dni dłużej. A nerwy ojca nie wytrzymały. Stało się... - I kiedy należy oczekiwać skandalu? - zapytał Jachimowski. - Jakiego skandalu? - No przecież bank, dowiedziawszy się o samobójstwie... - Ach, to chyba da się jakoś załatwić. Depeszowałem już do Manchesteru, a tu będę musiał porozumieć się ze stryjem. Sądzę, że obejdzie się bez skandalu. - Ale cóż nam z tego! - rozpaczliwie jęknął Zdzisław. - To zależy - powściągliwie zaznaczył Paweł. - Więc mówże na litość boską, bo ja tu nic nie widzę! - Macie jedną przewagę nad stryjem i nad Krzysztofem. - Jaką przewagę? - Tę, że wy wiecie, a oni nie. Zapanowała cisza. - Nie rozumiem cię, Pawle - spokojnie odezwała się Ludwika - co może nam przyjść z tego, że wiemy o tym wcześniej? - Oczywiście - podchwycił jej mąż - przecie otworzą kasę pancerną w gabinecie, przecie ten bank się odezwie, no i pan Karol będzie równie dobrze o wszystkim poinformowany, jak i my. - Właśnie powinniście się postarać, by nie dowiedział się, by zostawiono wam jak najwięcej czasu do szukania ratunku. - Jeżeli szukanie to coś pomoże. - Ha, jeżeli wolicie z góry zrezygnować... - Ale nie widzę sposobu w ogóle utrzymania rzeczy w tajemnicy - powiedziała Ludwika. - Jest jeden sposób, tylko jeden - zrobił pauzę Paweł - mianowicie objęcie w firmie stanowiska naczelnego dyrektora. Ponieważ wszyscy milczeli, a w tym milczeniu było jakieś rozczarowanie. Paweł ciągnął: - Gdy jeden z was na krótki chociażby czas obejmie to stanowisko, w jego ręku znajdą się wszelkie sprawy, którym różnie będzie mógł pokierować. Ze swej strony mogę obiecać, że przyczynię się do wszczęcia kwestii zwrotu pożyczki w taki sposób, że nie zostaniecie na lodzie. - Tak... Widzę tu niejakie możliwości - pokiwał głową Jachimowski - i bardzo ci jesteśmy wdzięczni za twoją dobroć, ale, niestety, koncepcja jest nierealna. - Dlaczego? - Żadnemu z nas pan Karol nie odda naczelnej dyrekcji. - Czy już ktoś ją objął? - Nie. Ma objąć Krzysztof. Na razie panuje chaos i bezkrólewie. Paweł uśmiechnął się: - Są zawsze dwie drogi do otrzymania władzy: droga prawa i droga... uzurpacji. - Jak to uzurpacji? Zaczął im tłumaczyć. Sami mówią, że trwa jeszcze chaos i dezorientacja. Od dziesiątków lat wszyscy przywykli do władzy Wilhelma Dalcza i okaże się rzeczą naturalną, że po jego nagłej śmierci któreś z jego dzieci władzę tę odziedziczy przynajmniej na czas uporządkowania spraw, pozostawionych w nieładzie i w zagmatwaniu przez ojca. Można tu nawet posługiwać się górnolotnymi i patetycznymi słowami, jak rehabilitacja pamięci zmarłego, moralny obowiązek dzieci w uporządkowaniu jego pewnych zaniedbań. Stryj Karol nie będzie mógł tak przy otwartej jeszcze trumnie odmówić słuszności tym argumentom, zwłaszcza gdy objęcie władzy zostanie już dokonane i bez skandalu niepodobna będzie nowego dyrektora, a bądź co bądź członka rodziny, usunąć. - Przemyślałem to nawet w drobnych szczegółach - z jakąś surowością w głosie mówił Paweł - przewiduję, że wszystko może przybrać stan pożądany. Tylko jeden warunek nieodzowny: ten z was dwóch powinien zostać naczelnym dyrektorem, który cieszy się większą powagą, większym szacunkiem, którego vox populi, opinia wszystkich pracowników uzna za uprawnionego do objęcia tego stanowiska. Darujcie, ale przez tyle lat nie widziałem was obu, że nie orientuję się, który z was mocniejszą ma rękę, większy mir u pracowników, większy głos u stryja i lepszą znajomość spraw fabrycznych. Powtarzam: musicie się zdecydować zaraz, bo tu nawet godzina odgrywa rolę. Z tym z was, którego desygnujecie, omówię rzecz szczegółowo i zapewniam, że z bliska wyglądać ona będzie łatwiej, niż się teraz wydaje. Naturalnie, jeżeli nie zamierzacie ratować swego majątku, to szkoda zachodu. Ze swej strony widzę wręcz obowiązek wasz wzięcia biegu rzeczy w cugle, a i mnie na tym zależy, gdyż wówczas nie zostanę skompromitowany wobec manchesterskiego banku, no i otrzymam swoją prowizję. Radźcie zatem, byle szybko. Wstał i odszedł w drugi kąt pokoju. Tu na stoliku rozłożył papiery, wyjął ołówek i zdawał się całkowicie pogrążony w pracy. Po chwilowej ciszy wśród zebranej rodziny zapanował gwar. Paweł uważnie nasłuchiwał i żadne słowo nie uszło jego ucha. Był zadowolony z siebie. Pierwszy wielki atak przeprowadził z zimną krwią i z niezbędną ostrożnością. Oczywiście, miał ich teraz w ręku. Nie wątpił, że rezultatem tej bezradnej narady będzie to, co przewidział z całą ścisłością. Ani Zdzisław, ani Jachimowski nie zdobędą się na przyjęcie na siebie wyznaczonej roli. Żaden z nich nie ma dość odwagi i dostatecznej dozy ryzyka w sobie. Są słabi i tchórzliwi. Pogardzał nimi, lecz nie mógł ich lekceważyć, przynajmniej póty, póki nie przestali być szczeblem, którego niepodobna było ominąć. - No, moi drodzy! - zawołał - na mnie już czas. Cóżeście postanowili? Zapanowała cisza. - Widzisz, kochany Pawle - odezwał się Jachimowski - mamy trudne zadanie... Zaczął wyłuszczać przeszkody, jakie stoją im obu na drodze do objęcia dyrekcji. Zdzisława niedawno wywieziono w taczkach, zresztą on nie zna się na całokształcie interesów fabrycznych, Jachimowskiego zaś nienawidzi pan Karol, ma sporo wrogów w administracji, zresztą dokucza mu katar kiszek... - Więc rezygnujecie?!... - Hm... właśnie mówiliśmy... czy nie najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś ty, kochany Pawle, zważywszy, że... Przerwał, gdyż Paweł Dalcz żachnął się, a jego rysy wyrażały zdumienie i jakby obrazę. - O co państwu chodzi? - zapytał prawie drwiącym tonem. Jachimowski chrząkając, zacierając ręce, jąkając się i raz po raz zwracając się do żony, jakby szukał jej pomocy, zaczął wyjaśniać, że właściwie byłoby to jedyne i najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji, że Paweł najbardziej nadawałby się na objęcie tego stanowiska, że przecie zna dobrze stan rzeczy, że zresztą w jego ręku znajduje się sprawa pożyczki... No, a z drugiej strony, co to mu szkodzi? Inna rzecz on, Jachimowski, którego tu wszyscy znają, który ma w Warszawie różne interesy. Gdyby doszło do skandalu, straciłby opinię, podczas gdy Paweł może gwizdać na wszystko, bo jego sprawy nie zawadzają o Polskę, koncentrują się za granicą... - Bardzo się mylisz - przerwał Paweł - dużo bawełny sprzedaję do Łodzi. Poza tym przeprowadzenie tego planu wymagałoby pozostania w kraju na kilka miesięcy, a ja po prostu nie mam czasu. Zresztą uważam, że i tak zrobiłem dla was więcej, niż nakazywałby mi tak zwany dług wdzięczności. Z jakiej racji miałbym ponosić tyle pracy, ryzyka i wysiłku? Chyba sami rozumiecie, że do poświęceń z powodu uczuć familijnych nie jestem zbytnio obowiązany?... Lecz Jachimowski nie ustępował. Z pomocą przyszła mu Ludwika, nawet Zdzisław wydobył z siebie kilka argumentów: pensję dyrektorską i tantiemę. Paweł bronił się coraz słabiej, gdy zaś Halina zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a pani Józefina całkiem na serio rozpłakała się - ustąpił. Ileż trudu kosztowało go, by teraz nie roześmiać się im w nos i nie powiedzieć, że oto zrobił z nimi, co chciał, że tak łatwo wystrychnął ich na dudków, że oto on, "zakała rodziny" i "zmarnowany człowiek spoza nawiasu towarzyskiego" - jak kiedyś sami o nim mówili - uważany jest za ich opatrzność, niemal za zbawcę. Zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawę z wagi odniesionego zwycięstwa, z tej generalnej próby własnych sił i z konsekwencyj, jakie nastąpić muszą po tym wspaniałym sukcesie, lecz o ileż większą sprawiało mu radość samo wygranie dobrze przygotowanej partii, partii przeciw ludziom, którzy przecie do niedawna patrzyli na niego z góry. - Zdaje się - powiedział - że popełniłem duży błąd, ale słowo się rzekło. Zatem nie będziemy już trudzić pań, a was, panowie, poproszę na godzinę szóstą do mieszkania matki. Musimy omówić szczegóły. - Nie jestem już potrzebna? - zerwała się wesoło Halina - to świetnie. Muszę telefonować do krawcowej. - Do widzenia - pocałował Paweł rękę matki - o której mama każe być na obiedzie? Mnie najwygodniej byłoby o trzeciej. Mam teraz konferencje w dwóch bankach. Do widzenia. Nie czekając odpowiedzi, pożegnał się z wszystkimi i wyszedł. W istocie musiał sprawić sobie garderobę. Paradowanie w przyciasnych ubraniach ojca i w jego futrze byłoby ryzykiem niepotrzebnym. Wziął taksówkę i kazał się zawieźć do jednego z najlepszych krawców, później do wielkiego sklepu kuśnierskiego. Stąd polecił odesłać sobie wspaniałe futro za cztery tysiące złotych. Wybrał najdroższe i najokazalsze, umówiwszy się, że odnoszącemu wręczy czek. Wychodząc od kuśnierza zbadał zawartość kieszeni. Z pieniędzy wziętych od matki zostało jeszcze około trzystu złotych. Wstąpił do jubilera i kupił złoty pierścień z imponującym rozmiarami fałszywym brylantem. O trzeciej był już w domu. Matka czekała nań z obiadem. Dwa niezajęte krzesła przy stole świadczyły o nieobecności Haliny i Zdzisława. - Czy mama ma w jakim banku pieniądze? - zapytał rozkładając serwetkę. - Owszem. Nie wiem dokładnie ile, ale musi tam jeszcze być ze dwa tysiące. - To dobrze. Poproszę mamę, by wypisała mi czek na okaziciela na cztery tysiące złotych. - Ależ tam na pewno nie ma czterech - przestraszyła się pani Józefina - a poza tym to... to wszystko, co mi zostało... - To już moja rzecz, mamo, nie obawiaj się. A na czeku postaw datę o dwa tygodnie późniejszą. Do tego czasu znajdzie się pokrycie. No, cóż tam mówiło moje kochane rodzeństwo? - Ach, wyobraź sobie, byłam oburzona. Ludwika wystąpiła z podejrzeniami. - Więc jednak - zmarszczył brwi Paweł. - Ona jest taka oschła, taka obrzydliwie merkantylna. Najpierw zaczęła powątpiewać o twoich interesach bawełnianych... - No, tu miała nieco racji - zaśmiał się Paweł. - Jak to? - nie zorientowała się pani Józefina. - Mniejsza o to. Niech mama mówi dalej. - Później radziła mężowi sprawdzić, czy cała historia o pożyczce nie jest twoim wymysłem! - A cóż na to Jachimowski? - Wyśmiał ją. Powiedział, że nie jest naiwnym dzieckiem, że na ludziach się, dzięki Bogu, zna i że dziwi się temu, że ciebie nie doceniali. No widzisz, mój kochany synku! Patrzyła nań z rozczuleniem. - I więcej nic nie mówił? - Więcej?... Aha! Mówił, że nic łatwiejszego, jak sprawdzić twoje wiadomości. Jeżeli w kasie pancernej znajdują się akty tej pożyczki - rzecz będzie jasna. Co zaś dotyczy udziałów, dowiadywał się u rejenta Skorkiewicza. - Jednak?... - Rejent odmówił jakichkolwiek informacyj, ale ze sposobu, w jaki z nim rozmawiał, łatwo było można wywnioskować, że rzeczywiście ten stary szaleniec stracił wszystko. - A cóż mój braciszek? - Zdziś jest dobrej myśli i powiada, że do całej katastrofy na pewno by nie doszło, gdybyś ty wcześniej przyjechał i wejrzał w gospodarkę ojca. Nie masz pojęcia, co ten stary szaleniec wyprawiał. Po prostu dezorganizował mi cały dom... Ocierając od czasu do czasu oczy, pani Józefina opowiadała o ostatnich latach swego pożycia z panem Wilhelmem, odludkiem, dziwakiem, wiecznie milczącym... Paweł nie słuchał. Monotonny głos matki nawet mu nie przeszkadzał w jego myślach. Treningu w tym względzie, jakże pożytecznego, nabrał podczas tych długich miesięcy, kiedy w zupełnej apatii leżał nieruchomo w łóżku i wprost nie zauważał, że do niego mówiono, że zaklinano najczulszymi słowami, że obsypywano obelgami. Liczył wówczas kwadraciki na tapetach, mnożył je, dzielił i tonął w doskonałej bezmyślności. Wtedy właśnie nauczył się sztuki całkowitego wydzielania się z otaczającej rzeczywistości i teraz równie dobrze, jak na paryskim poddaszu kwadraciki, jak w swoim folwarku muchy na suficie, mógł liczyć szansę szeroko zakrojonego planu, mnożyć ewentualności, przewidywaniami zapobiegać faktom, precyzyjnie analizować atuty przeciwników. Zasiadł oto przy stole wielkiej gry. Zasiadł z niczym. Tak zdawałoby się tamtym, gdyby umieli zajrzeć w jego karty, gdyby mogli sprawdzić pustkę jego kieszeni. Głupcy! Przychodził przecie z nagromadzonym latami pragnieniem wygranej, z potężnym kapitałem woli zwycięstwa, z kolosalnym zapasem niewyżytej energii, z umysłem równie chłodnym, jak żądza gry była w nim płomienna. Przychodził nieobciążony już żadnymi skrupułami, wolny od wszelkich serwitutów moralnych, przychodził ze skarbem stokroć większym niż ten cień dwustu tysięcy dolarów, który wpadł mu w rękę, jak pierwsza szczęśliwa karta... Po obiedzie zamknął się znowu w pokoju ojca i aż do przyjścia brata i szwagra studiował papiery zmarłego. Nazajutrz z rana miał być pogrzeb. Umówili się też w ten sposób, że wprost z cmentarza pojadą do fabryki i tam Jachimowski oraz Zdzisław sprowadzą do gabinetu ojca wszystkich kierowników biur i inżynierów, którym przedstawią Pawła, jako tymczasowego następcę nieboszczyka naczelnego dyrektora. Stryj Karol zostanie postawiony wobec faktu dokonanego. Niewątpliwie dowie się o uzurpacji natychmiast, lecz, przykuty do łóżka i zdezorientowany samobójstwem brata, nie przedsięweźmie od razu kroków wrogich. Zresztą tegoż popołudnia Paweł odwiedzi go i resztę już on bierze na siebie. Pozostała kwestia ustosunkowania się do tych zdarzeń Krzysztofa. - Jaki to jest człowiek i czego po nim można się spodziewać? - zapytał Paweł. - Smarkacz - wzruszył ramionami Zdzisław. - Żółtodziób? - No, tak nie można powiedzieć - zastrzegł się Jachimowski - znam go bardzo mało. Jest jednak pewne, że jako inżynier nie należy do przeciętnych. Wprowadził sporo pożytecznych innowacyj. Na przykład w obliczeniach akordu przy obrabiarkach... - Nie o to mi chodzi - przerwał Paweł - jaki człowiek? Mól, snob, zarozumialec, spryciarz czy fujara? - Mało się udziela - rozłożył ręce Jachimowski - zresztą do administracji nigdy się nie wtrącał. No i nic dziwnego. Jest w fabryce dopiero od dwóch miesięcy. Robi wrażenie skrytego, zamkniętego w sobie. Nie pije, nie hula, zdaje się, że nigdzie nie bywa. - A robotnicy lubią go? - Raczej nie. On w ogóle jest jakiś dziwny. - W jakim znaczeniu? - Czy ja wiem. Trudno określić. Na przykład robi wrażenie mamusinego synka, takiego grzeczniutkiego, rozumiesz, wylizanego, dobrze wychowanego i skromnego, a ma pasję używania najordynarniejszych słów i wymyślania od takich synów na przykład. Przy tym ma głos taki cichy... Nie lubię go. - To niewiele - skrzywił się Paweł - a nic nie wiecie o jego prywatnym życiu? - Jakże! - zawołał Zdzisław - Jarszówna! - Co za Jarszówna? - Ma kochankę. To nawet skandal, rzecz prawie jawna. - Pomału. Więc nazywa się Jarszówna i co to za typ? - Stenotypistka. Pracowała u nas od dawna w sekretariacie. Wziął ją na swoją sekretarkę, no i żyje z nią. Nawet ładna dziewczyna. - A skąd wiecie, że jest jego kochanką? - To powszechnie wiadomo. Zresztą on wcale się z tym nie ukrywa. Odwozi ją do domu swoim autem. - Widzieli ich razem w kinie - dorzucił Jachimowski. - A przez kogo, jeżeli nie przez nią, wylał ojciec szefa kalkulacji? Ten bąknął jej coś o jej najdroższym i w godzinę nie było go już w fabryce. To pewne. Nawet wywołuje oburzenie, bo wcale się nie ukrywa ze swymi amorami. Traktuje ją demonstracyjnie jak wielką damę. - Więc sentymentalny i "damski kawaler" ?... No dobrze. Jutro oczywiście spotkam go na pogrzebie. Wówczas postaram się poznać go lepiej. - Czy z jego strony spodziewasz się największych trudności? - Sądzę - odpowiedział krótko Paweł. Jednak nie stało się tak, jak przypuszczał. Na pogrzebie wprawdzie Krzysztof był obecny, lecz przez cały czas towarzyszył swojej matce. Ponieważ zaś Paweł prowadził pod rękę swoją, a obie bratowe nie witały się ze sobą, Paweł znalazł tylko krótki moment, w którym podszedł do stryjenki i do Krzysztofa, by się przywitać. Stryjenka była zapłakana i milcząca, Krzysztof zaś zamienił z nim tylko kilka słów zdawkowej uprzejmości, z których oczywiście nic wywnioskować nie było można. Jednak Paweł zdążył przyjrzeć się stryjecznemu bratu. I na nim ten poważny młodzieniec, niewyglądający na swoje lata, sprawił raczej przykre wrażenie. Gdy podczas mów pogrzebowych stali tak naprzeciw siebie po obu stronach otwartego grobu rodziny Dalczów, Paweł wbił wzrok w oczy swego przeciwnika i starał się z nich wyczytać, jakie w nim tkwią siły, jaki spryt, jaka inteligencja? Krzysztof nie mógł widocznie znieść tego spojrzenia, gdyż odwrócił głowę, a nawet jakby się zaczerwienił. Czyżby już coś przypuszczał?... - pomyślał Paweł. Wprost z cmentarza Paweł, Jachimowski i Zdzisław pojechali do fabryki. Warsztaty były w pełnym ruchu, ale w biurach pozostało zaledwie kilka osób: wszyscy urzędnicy i inżynierowie brali udział w pogrzebie i nie zdążyli jeszcze wrócić tramwajami. Jachimowski kazał woźnemu otworzyć gabinet nieboszczyka. Weszli. Panował tu wzorowy porządek. Wszystkie przedmioty na biurku pozostały na tym miejscu, na jakim umieściła je pedantyczna dłoń pana Wilhelma. W kącie stała niewielka kasa ogniotrwała. Paweł wyjął z kieszeni klucze i otworzył ją. Wewnątrz, systematycznie poukładane, leżały grube teczki. Nie było ich wiele i trzecia z kolei okazała się tą, której szukali. Paweł położył ją na biurku i zająwszy fotel ojca, wskazał szwagrowi i bratu miejsce takim głosem, jakby już był ich zwierzchnikiem. Oni jednak nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Zbyt przejęci byli zawartością teczki i Jachimowski nawet sięgnął po nią. - Za pozwoleniem - bezceremonialnie odsunął jego rękę Paweł - nie mamy powodu wyrywać sobie papierów z rąk. Wyjął pierwszy arkusz i rzuciwszy nań okiem przekonał się, że jest to umowa pożyczkowa. Uważnie przeglądał każdy arkusz, zanim podał Jachimowskiemu. Obawiał się, że i tu mogą być jakieś ślady dokonanych już spłat. Na szczęście poza kilku listami, mówiącymi ogólnikowo o warunkach regulowania rat, w teczce nie znajdowało się nic, co by zdradzało tajemnicę pośmiertnej koperty ojca. - Rzecz nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości - westchnął Jachimowski, odkładając ostatni papier. - A w czyich rękach są udziały? - zapytał Zdzisław. Paweł uśmiechnął się z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby to dobrze wiedział: - Na to mamy czas - rzucił od niechcenia. W istocie obiecywał sobie wiele po pozostałych w kasie teczkach. Jeżeli zaś tam nie znajdzie wskazówek, pozostanie jeszcze zwrócenie się do którejś z wywiadowni handlowych. W każdym razie wiedział, że odszukanie nabywców jest możliwe. Z kolei Jachimowski i Zdzisław przystąpili do dalszego punktu ułożonego planu. W przyległej do gabinetu sali posiedzeń rozlegały się przyciszone rozmowy, a później w miarę przybywania ludzi, głośny gwar: szefowie działów zbierali się na audiencję. Paweł zamknął kasę i stanął tuż przy drzwiach, starając się z ogólnego hałasu wyłowić poszczególne słowa, jakie zilustrowałyby mu nastrój zebranych, przed którymi zaraz stanie i których musi zdobyć. Widzieli go już na pogrzebie ponurego, skupionego... Teraz należy przedstawić się im jako człowiek czynu... Tak, tak... Zresztą zobaczy, wyczuje temperaturę i do tego zastosuje swoje słowa i sposób zachowania się. - Już są - wpadł drzwiami od korytarza Zdzisław - mam tremę, do licha, przecie to zamach stanu! Co za szczęście, że Krzysztof pojechał do domu! - Otwórz te drzwi - spokojnie powiedział Paweł. Zdzisław przekręcił klucz w zamku i szeroko otworzył drzwi niemal lokajskim ruchem. W sali momentalnie zaległa cisza. Paweł wyczekał dobrą chwilę i wszedł energicznym krokiem z głową wysoko podniesioną. Za nim wsunął się Zdzisław i ulokował się tuż obok Jachimowskiego za plecami brata. Stali tak przed zebranymi jak wódz i jego adiutanci przed frontem. Tak właśnie było ułożone. - Panowie - zaczął Paweł - większość z was nie zna mnie. Jestem Paweł Dalcz. Prosiłem was tu, panowie, by przede wszystkim w imieniu rodziny i firmy złożyć wam serdeczne podziękowanie za cześć oddaną pamięci zmarłego i za wyrazy współczucia, którymi pragnęliście przynieść ulgę naszemu cierpieniu. Cenimy je i oceniamy tak wysoko, jak wysoko oceniał mój zmarły ojciec przyjaźń panów i przywiązanie ich do naszego warsztatu pracy. Warsztat ten ma swoje tradycje uświęcone przez wieloletnie kierownictwo zmarłego. Polegały one zawsze na uczciwym, serdecznym i szczerym stosunku wzajemnym. Wezwany przez ojca niestety nie zdążyłem przybyć w porę z zagranicy, by z jego własnych ust usłyszeć testament jego woli. W każdym razie zapewniam panów, że wykonany zostanie ściśle. W tym względzie gwarantuję panom pełnię mego zaufania i proszę was o takież w stosunku do mnie. Nie na długo obejmuję kierownictwo Zakładów. Moje osobiste interesy odwołują mnie z powrotem do Anglii. Zgodnie jednak z życzeniem zmarłego zajmuję jego miejsce, by uporządkować niektóre sprawy, jakich świętej pamięci mój ojciec ze względu na swój wiek i na fatalny stan nerwowy nie zdążył uregulować. Do tych należy między innymi sprawa zaległych premij i gratyfikacyj. Zaległość ta nie wypływała z winy firmy, lecz z racji całkiem prywatnych interesów mego ojca, co podkreślam na jego wyraźne żądanie. Otóż wszystkie te zaległości zostaną wypłacone w ciągu sześciu tygodni. Panowie! W związku z tragiczną śmiercią mego ojca rozeszła się po mieście pogłoska o rzekomo zachwianych finansach firmy i o rzekomej ruinie rodziny mego ojca. Pogłoska ta jest z gruntu fałszywa, a wielce krzywdząca. Zapewniam panów moim słowem, że nie posiada ona żadnych, bodaj najmniejszych podstaw. Wprost przeciwnie, przygotowane są plany dalszej rozbudowy i rozszerzenia Zakładów, o czym wkrótce już będę z panami mówił. Na razie proszę ich o stanowcze dementowanie kłamliwych plotek, co leży we wspólnym interesie naszym. Wprawdzie zmarły przechodził w ostatnich czasach niejakie trudności płatnicze, lecz te już przestały istnieć, a przyczyną jego tragicznej śmierci nie były. Oto, panowie, wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Na zakończenie jeszcze raz serdecznie was proszę, jako w większości starych i wypróbowanych współpracowników naszego warsztatu, o ułatwienie mego zadania szczerym i ufnym stosunkiem do mnie, co mi będzie najcenniejszą nagrodą za moje wysiłki. Skłonił głowę i wyciągnął dłoń do najbliżej stojącego inżyniera Kamińskiego, do sekretarza Holdera, do drugiego, trzeciego, czwartego... Po kolei ściskał mocno ich ręce, a oni, z szacunkiem odwzajemniając uścisk, wymieniali swoje nazwiska. Przy niektórych, jakie zapamiętał z notatek ojca, odzywał się kilku ciepłymi słowami, świadczącymi, że wie od zmarłego, czym się wyróżniają i jakie mają zasługi dla firmy. Ze sposobu, w jaki nań patrzyli i w jaki podawali mu rękę, łatwo mógł wywnioskować, że jego przemówienie trafiło im do przekonania, że przyjęli je życzliwie, słowem, że wywarł dodatnie, może więcej niż dodatnie wrażenie. Już podczas pierwszych słów swej improwizowanej mowy zauważył uchylenie się drzwi i dostrzegł nieśmiało wsuwającego się Blumkiewicza, totumfackiego pana Karola. Oczywiście przyszedł tu na przeszpiegi; nie należało mu pozwolić odejść, zanim w odpowiedni sposób nie urobi się jego relacji. Właśnie teraz uważnie obserwujący go Paweł spostrzegł za plecami innych manewry Blumkiewicza, próbującego dotrzeć niepostrzeżenie do drzwi. Paweł zrobił w bok trzy kroki i zaszedł mu drogę: - A, pan Blumkiewicz - powiedział swobodnie - witam pana. Zechce pan chwilę zaczekać. Mam z panem do pomówienia. - Najmocniej przepraszam - skurczył się Blumkiewicz - wszedłem tu naprawdę przypadkowo, no i zostałem, bo nie chciałem swoim wyjściem przerywać pańskiej mowy... pańskiej pięknej mowy... Ale teraz śpieszę się bardzo, pan prezes mnie oczekuje... - Bardzo mi było przyjemnie, a co do pośpiechu, nie zatrzymam pana, panie Blumkiewicz, na długo. Proszę - bezapelacyjnym gestem wskazał mu drzwi gabinetu - pan wejdzie. W ciągu minuty pożegnał się z resztą zebranych, a gdy został w sali sam z bratem i z Jachimowskim, zapytał: - No i co? - Nieporównanie! - szepnął Zdzisław. - Aleś ich wziął - cicho zaśmiał się Jachimowski. - Nie wyglądało to na bezprawie? - Cóż znowu. Gadałeś tak, jakbyś był niewątpliwym właścicielem fabryki. - Tylko, psiakrew, ten Blumkiewicz! - zaklął Zdzisław. - Co za niedopatrzenie. Wszędzie potrafi się wcisnąć, ale Józefa zwymyślam jak psa, że go wpuścił - irytował się Jachimowski. - Nic nie szkodzi - wzruszył ramionami Paweł - pogadam z nim. Bądźcie wieczorem u matki. Do widzenia. Paweł wiedział, że Blumkiewicz jest twardą i sprytną sztuką. Toteż bynajmniej nie lekceważył rozmowy z nim. Miał początkowo inne plany, inaczej zamierzał zabrać się do stryja Karola, teraz jednak, skoro jego szpicel słyszał na własne uszy tę "mowę tronową", należało zmienić taktykę. Toteż wszedł do gabinetu z miną posępną i ze skulonymi ramionami. Blumkiewicz wstał z krzesła i dość bezczelnym wzrokiem przyglądał mu się badawczo. - Jest pan zdziwiony, panie Blumkiewicz? - rzucił Paweł ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Zdziwiony... nie... Nie spodziewałem się, że pan prezes mianuje pana naczelnym dyrektorem... - Nie wiedział pan w ogóle, że przyjechałem? - O, o tym nietrudno wiedzieć. Gdy tylko pan Zdzisław coś wie, to zaraz wiedzą i inni... Nawet tacy, przed którym ma być zachowana tajemnica. Paweł zaśmiał się krótko: - Ma pan rację. Mój braciszek nie odznacza się wstrzemięźliwością języka. Ale tu nie było żadnej tajemnicy. - Jednak pan prezes... - Tak. Nie zawiadamiałem stryja Karola wczoraj, gdy byłem zmęczony po długiej podróży. Dziś jednak muszę się z nim widzieć i wytłumaczyć ten rodzaj samowoli, jakiej musiałem się dopuścić. - Rodzaj?! - ironicznie zapytał Blumkiewicz. Paweł udał, że tego nie słyszy. Oparł głowę na ręku i przetarł czoło: - Bóg jeden widzi, jak mnie to męczy... No, ale, panie Blumkiewicz, trudno. Kto raz zgodził się wziąć jakiś ciężar na swoje barki, ten już musi donieść go do końca. Powiedział pan, że mowa moja była piękna... Cha... Cha. Niestety, rzeczy nie tylko nie wyglądają tak pięknie... - Co pan przez to chce powiedzieć? ? - ostrożnie zapytał Blumkiewicz. - To, panie Blumkiewicz, że mój ojciec popełnił pewien... błąd. - Jak to błąd? - Omyłkę rachunkową... - Jaką omyłkę? - Taką sobie... Na dwieście tysięcy dolarów. Blumkiewicz otworzył usta, lecz nic nie powiedział. Paweł nie śpiesząc się wstał, otworzył ogniotrwałą szafę i wyjął teczkę. Przejrzał ją i mruknął: - Nie, nie ta. - Każdemu wolno we własnych rachunkach zrobić pomyłkę - zahaczająco odezwał się Blumkiewicz. - Cała bieda w tym, że nie we własnych, a w fabrycznych - z naciskiem podkreślił Paweł i obejrzawszy jeszcze kilka teczek, dodał jakby do siebie - gdzież u licha jest ta sprawa?... Przecie ojciec wyraźnie mi pisał, że znajduje się w kasie ogniotrwałej w gabinecie... Aha! Jest... - Błąd na taką sumę w cudzych rachunkach, to kryminał - zasyczał Blumkiewicz. Paweł wyprostował się i zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. - Jak pan śmiesz! Zapominasz, panie Blumkiewicz, że mówisz do Dalcza o jego ojcu! - Ja nic... ja nie mówię!... - Milczeć - uderzył trzymaną teczką w stół - zapominasz, że jesteś naszym sługą! Jego potężny głos napełnił pokój i odbił się echem w korytarzu. Blumkiewicz skurczył się i zbladł. - Chodź pan tu - rozkazującym tonem powiedział Paweł i położył mu przed nosem teczkę - znalazłem. Oto jest. Czytaj pan. Blumkiewicz, stojąc pochylony nad biurkiem i nie mając odwagi usiąść, drżącymi palcami przewracał kartki. Paweł przyglądał mu się z góry - z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy jednak Blumkiewicz skończył i podniósł spoconą twarz, spotkał surowe spojrzenie szarych oczu Pawła. - Co to będzie... co to będzie... - zabełkotał - pan prezes tego nie przeżyje. - Właśnie dlatego pana zatrzymałem. Obawiałem się o stan serca stryja. A przecie muszę mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Nie umiem rozmawiać z chorymi. Mogłoby być nieszczęście. Otóż, panie Blumkiewicz, musisz pan jakoś ostrożnie uprzedzić mego stryja. Przygotować. Kiedy już będzie można, zatelefonujesz pan do mnie. Będę czekał. - Kiedy z sercem pana prezesa nie jest tak źle - zdziwił się Blumkiewicz. - Dzięki Bogu. Nie wiedziałem, ale to tym lepiej. Otóż powiedz pan z góry, że stryj ani fabryka żadnych strat z tego powodu nie poniosą. Ja to... biorę na siebie. - Dwieście tysięcy dolarów?... - w głosie totumfackiego zabrzmiało wprawdzie niedowierzanie, lecz już bez poprzedniej nutki ironii. - Tak - gryząc wargi odpowiedział Paweł - biorę na siebie, ale jak pan widziałeś, termin jest piekielnie krótki. - Za dwa miesiące. - Właśnie. A ja w tym czasie nie będę rozporządzał aż taką gotówką. Muszę się ułożyć z bankiem. Na życzenie ojca występowałem u nich jako plenipotent Zakładów i teraz, dla uniknięcia skandalu, muszę przez te dwa miesiące być chociażby tylko tytularnym dyrektorem... Zresztą to już osobiście stryjowi wyjaśnię. Pan sobie mogłeś myśleć chociażby, że to jest uzurpacja, ale mnie jest obojętne, co sobie myśli pan Blumkiewicz, co myśli trzy tuziny panów Blumkiewiczów! Rozumiesz pan! Tu chodzi o honor rodziny! O pamięć mego ojca! I daję panu słowo, że na tej pamięci plamki nie pozwolę zostawić, chociażby za cenę wszystkiego co posiadam! Uderzył pięścią w stół, aż zadzwoniły metalowe przedmioty. - Ja nic nie mówiłem przecież - bezradnie tłumaczył się Blumkiewicz. - Tak... tak... - przetarł skronie Paweł - jestem zdenerwowany... tyle naraz, tyle naraz... Niech pan nie ma do mnie żalu, panie Blumkiewicz, ja przecie wiem, że pan jest starym i dobrym naszym przyjacielem, że ojciec cenił pana wysoko... A i pan dla niego żywił serdeczne uczucia... - O... rzadki był człowiek... Niech tam spoczywa w spokoju - dorzucił spojrzawszy na teczkę. - Przepraszam pana, że się uniosłem - wyciągnął do niego rękę Paweł i mocno potrząsnął jego dłonią. Widział, że totumfacki stryja jest do reszty zdezorientowany, zaskoczony i zdetonowany. Teraz biegnie z językiem do stryja, lecz język został nakręcony tak, jak nigdy jeszcze u nikogo. Paweł chodził po pokoju i śmiał się do siebie. Najlepszy sposób na wygi tego typu - myślał - jest przedstawienie się im w sposób niezrozumiały dla nich, odsłonięcie przed nimi maszynerii naszej psychiki, skomplikowanej, dziwacznej maszynerii, w jakiej nie umieją się rozeznać, a którą muszą w prostocie ducha uważać za specyfik kategorii ludzi wyższych. W oczekiwaniu na telefon Paweł zrewidował pozostałe papiery ojca. Nie mylił się: znalazł w nich dość wyraźny ślad sprzedaży udziałów. Prowadził on przez jeden z banków warszawskich do kancelarii notariusza i dalej do jakiegoś Tolewskiego. Ten albo sam był nabywcą, albo pośredniczył tylko w transakcji. W każdym razie można będzie go odszukać i dotrzeć do faktycznych nabywców. W jakim celu - Paweł jeszcze nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy. Właściwie celem było wykupienie udziałów, lecz jedynym majątkiem Pawła, nie licząc kilkunastu złotych, było wspaniałe futro i pierścionek z fałszywym brylantem. Przyglądał mu się właśnie z uśmiechem, gdy zadzwonił telefon: - Blumkiewicz oznajmił, że pan prezes czeka. W dziesięć minut później Paweł stanął na progu pokoju stryja. Przypuszczał, że zastanie tu Krzysztofa, pan Karol jednak był sam, gdyż nawet Blumkiewicz, wprowadziwszy gościa, natychmiast wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Zbliż się - odezwał się chory. W półmroku jego pergaminowa twarz z zamkniętymi powiekami i z siecią nieruchomych zmarszczek zdawała się martwą. - Witam stryja - powiedział Paweł spokojnie, stając przy łóżku, i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, swobodnie zajął fotel. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał pan Karol po długim milczeniu. Paweł nie zrozumiał pytania: - Jestem Paweł, bratanek stryja. - Pytam, czym się zajmujesz, z czego żyjesz? - Z bawełny. Prowadzę handel bawełną. - I mieszkasz w Anglii? - Tak, w Londynie. - Mówiono mi, że dorobiłeś się jakiegoś majątku?... Nic o tobie nie wiedziałem... - Nie dziwię się. Tu już mnie pochowano za życia. Służba w domu mojej matki, gdy kazałem zameldować siebie jako jej syna, nie chciała mnie wpuścić. Podejrzewali mnie widocznie o mistyfikację, gdyż nigdy ani słowa nie słyszeli o istnieniu Pawła Dalcza. Wykreśliliście mnie z liczby żyjących. Pan Karol podniósł powieki i obrzucił go bacznym spojrzeniem. - Sam się wykreśliłeś - powiedział zimno. - Nie będę się o to ze stryjem spierał. Tak czy owak, zostałem przez was uznany za wyrzutka, za zakałę rodziny i darmozjada... I zaszczytna ta opinia otaczała tu moją pamięć, póki nie dowiedziano się, że mam pieniądze, że mam stosunki, że mogę się na coś przydać. Niech stryja nie dziwi moja gorycz. Zbyt długo mnie nią karmiono... Zresztą już nie mam żalu do ojca. On nie mniej cierpiał ode mnie, a wiem, jak mu było ciężko pierwszemu wyciągnąć do mnie rękę... Zwłaszcza wyciągnąć ją po ratunek... Pan Karol wpił się wzrokiem w jego oczy. - Niech spoczywa w spokoju - powiedział poważnie Paweł, nie spuszczając źrenic. - Czemuż nie przyszedł do mnie? - syknął chory. - O ile wiem z jego listów, stosunki, jakie łączyły ojca ze stryjem, nie były zbyt ciepłe. Były o tyle dalekie, że w chwili utraty nadziei bliżej mu było na cmentarz niż do stryja. Na twarzy chorego ukazały się czerwone wypieki: - Jak śmiesz robić mi z tego zarzut! - zacharczał - jak śmiesz! - Myli się stryj, wcale nie robię mu z tego zarzutu. Jedyną winę ponoszą słabe nerwy ojca i jego zupełna samotność we własnym domu... Jestem w nim teraz drugi dopiero dzień, a i to wystarczyło, by zrozumieć tragedię takiego człowieka, jak ojciec, w tym środowisku głupoty, próżności, snobizmu i sobkostwa... - Masz rację, ta kobieta go zgubiła, ten potwór bezduszny - zakaszlał w pasji chory - ten zły duch jego domu... Ona was tak wychowała, ona zatruła mu życie, ona rozdzieliła nas, najlepszych, najbardziej kochających się braci! Ona mi zabrała brata! To jej podłość zacisnęła mu stryczek na gardle! To przez nią ten najszlachetniejszy człowiek doprowadzony został do oszustwa. Taka hańba, taka hańba! O Boże! O sprawiedliwy Boże! Ukarz ją strasznie za jego śmierć, za moją krzywdę, za mój wstyd! Ukarz ją strasznie... ukarz... ukarz... Głos chorego przeszedł w rzężenie, po jego białej twarzy spływały gęste łzy. Paweł wyjął chusteczkę, przyłożył ją do oczu i spoza niej uważnie przyglądał się stryjowi. Zawsze miał go za człowieka zimnego, wyrachowanego, nawet skąpego, a już zupełnie niezdolnego do wszelkich uczuć i namiętności. Nowy rys, odkryty obecnie w jego charakterze, nakazywał ponowną zmianę taktyki. Cóż będzie, jeżeli stryj oświadczy gotowość pokrycia długu z własnej kieszeni?... To pokrzyżowałoby wszystkie plany. Myśl Pawła pracowała jednak szybko i sprawnie. Wiedział, że rozgrywa teraz najważniejszą grę, i wiedział, że jej przegrać nie wolno. Pan Karol z wolna uspokajał się i zapytał: - Kiedy ojciec zwracał się do ciebie? - Zbyt późno, niestety. Przed miesiącem. Gdyby... - Jakże cię odnalazł? - przerwał chory. - Sprzedaję sporo bawełny do Łodzi, a wpłaty kierowane są na mój rachunek w tym właśnie banku "Lloyd and Bower" , w którym ojciec zaciągnął tę nieszczęsną pożyczkę. Dowiedział się o mnie tedy z przypadku albo też od któregoś z przemysłowców łódzkich. Dość że napisał do mnie rozpaczliwy list z prośbą o pośrednictwo. - A ty?... - Oczywiście obiecałem zrobić, co mogłem. Wywiązała się korespondencja i bank wreszcie zgodził się na pewne ustępstwa. Zanim jednak zdążyłem to ojcu donieść ten otrzymał list, wysłany z banku przed samą konferencją ze mną, a grożący oddaniem sprawy do prokuratora. - Dlaczego do prokuratora? - Bo te dwieście tysięcy dolarów zaciągnięte byłyby w imieniu firmy, a w jej księgowości nie było o tym żadnej wzmianki. - No tak - zniecierpliwił się chory - ale skąd oni o tym wiedzieli? - Pierwszy termin minął. Zwrócili się do jakiejś wywiadowni handlowej i ta ich szczegółowo poinformowała. - Zatem w naszej buchalterii jest jakiś szpieg! - Na pewno. - I cóż dalej? - Ojciec po przeczytaniu listu powiesił się - rozłożył ręce Paweł. Zaległo milczenie. Pan Karol żuł wargi, nie spuszczając wzroku z bratanka: - Czy przyniosłeś ze sobą akty tej pożyczki? - Ma się rozumieć. Nie byłoby celu ukrywania ich dłużej przed stryjem. Wstał i wziąwszy teczkę z sąsiedniego stołu, wydobył z niej plik papierów. - Stryj zechce zaraz to przejrzeć? - Zaraz. Zapal górne światło. Kontakt jest przy drzwiach. Paweł wykonał polecenie i siadając z powrotem przed łóżkiem, ofiarował się: - Może stryjowi przeczytać? - Nie. Sam przeczytam. Podaj mi tylko okulary. Duże arkusze niewygodnie się trzyma jedną ręką, pomimo to pan Karol nie przerywał czytania, chociaż go widocznie męczyło. Od czasu do czasu zdejmował okulary, przecierał oczy i bez słowa dalej czytał. Paweł przyglądał się mu spod oka, a gdy wreszcie chory skończył, zapytał: - Cóż stryj o tym sądzi? - Co sądzę? Sądzę, że spadkobiercy Wilhelma, to jest wy, powinni zapłacić dług ojca. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby się tego wcale nie spodziewał. - Ma stryj rację - chłodno odpowiedział Paweł. - Co przez to rozumiesz? - To samo, co i stryj: dług powinny zapłacić dzieci zmarłego. - Gadasz głupstwa - wykrzywił się chory - po pierwsze wszystkie ich udziały nie starczą na to, a po drugie termin za dwa miesiące. W tym czasie niepodobna sprzedać udziałów inaczej, jak za psie pieniądze. Zresztą na pewno nie zechcą. Znam ich dość dobrze. - Za pozwoleniem - zmarszczył Paweł brwi - stryj mnie nie zna zbyt dobrze, skoro sądzi, że będę znosił tego rodzaju odezwanie się, jak "gadasz głupstwa". Wiek stryja nakazuje mi dla niego szacunek, ale i ja nie jestem smarkaczem i proszę stryja o unikanie podobnych słów. Na moje "głupie gadanie" wielki bank mógł zawierzyć dwieście tysięcy dolarów, na takież "gadanie" przeprowadzam większe interesy, niż się stryjowi zdaje, i to mi daje prawo żądania, by miało ono pewien respekt. - To nic nie ma do rzeczy - nie bez zmieszania powiedział chory. - Ma o tyle, że ja w takim tonie nie będę z nikim, nawet ze stryjem pertraktował. A tu chodzi przecie o grubą sumę, którą stryj musiałby zapłacić, gdyż nie myli się stryj, że moje rodzeństwo ani myśli płacić bez procesu, a proces ze względów formalnych może być wygrany. - Zatem w ogóle nie ma o czym mówić. - Otóż jest! Dlatego przyjechałem, dlatego przyszedłem do stryja. Ja zmuszę ich do zapłacenia przynajmniej połowy długu, a resztę sam zapłacę. Stryja nie będzie honor mego ojca kosztował ani jednego grosza. - Jakże ich zmusisz? - niedowierzająco bąknął pan Karol. - Jak zmuszę, to już moja sprawa. Nie chcę bynajmniej robić z tego przed stryjem tajemnicy, tylko nie uważam tego za istotną kwestię. Przede wszystkim muszę stryjowi wytłumaczyć się z mego postępowania, które może wyglądać na nadużycie. Otóż najpierw zaznaczam, że nie zależy mnie wcale na faktycznym dyrektorstwie. Potrzebna mi jest tylko strona nominalna. Poza tym nie zamierzam wcale zbyt długo zajmować tego stanowiska. - I ja tak sądzę - zimno powiedział chory - twoje urzędowanie zaczęło się dzisiaj i dzisiaj się skończyło. Jednak myślę, że wypadałoby ci być tak uprzejmym i łaskawie wyjaśnić motywy twego postępowania, które byłoby nadużyciem, gdyby nie przypominało operetki. - Wesołe usposobienie - odpowiedział Paweł - jak widzę, nie opuszcza stryja. Ja jednak mam powody, by w tragedii mego rodzonego ojca nie doszukiwać się operetki. - Nie przekręcaj moich intencyj. Mówiłem o tej szopce intronizacyjnej! - Zaraz, stryju, czy stryj uważa, że moje przemówienie do kierowników było szopką? Może zaszkodziło firmie? - Nie słyszałem go. - Stryj miał relację. Więc?... - Jakim prawem to zrobiłeś?... Mniejsza o sens tego przemówienia. Było to bezprzykładne wdzieranie się w moje prawa! A w dodatku skompromitowałeś się, gdyż chyba ani na chwilę nie mogłeś przypuszczać, że ja zatwierdzę ten operetkowy zamach stanu! Postąpiłeś nie tylko awanturniczo, lecz niemądrze i lekkomyślnie! Paweł nic nie odpowiedział i tylko patrzył na drgające zmarszczki twarzy pana Karola. - Milczysz?... - Niech stryj spojrzy na mnie - spokojnie odezwał się Paweł - czy wyglądam na człowieka lekkomyślnego?... Czy wyglądam na człowieka, który pozwoliłby sobie na objęcie dyrekcji bez pewności, że to objęcie będzie zatwierdzone?... Czy u licha robię wrażenie smarkacza czy wariata?!... - Więc jakim prawem?! Jak mogłeś, jeżeli nawet masz jakieś ważne powody, zrobić to bez uprzedniego uzyskania mojej zgody?... Nie wyobrażam sobie, bym ci jej udzielił, ale przypuśćmy, że tak, że w chwili zamroczenia umysłu przystałbym na powierzenie kierownictwa fabryki człowiekowi młodemu, niedoświadczonemu, nie mającemu dobrej opinii z dawnych przynajmniej czasów, a w dodatku zupełnie nieobznajmionemu z firmą i jej skomplikowanymi sprawami! Ale dlaczego... - Przepraszam stryja. Właśnie o tym chciałem mówić. Proszę tylko zechcieć mnie wysłuchać. Zacznę właśnie od tych skomplikowanych spraw firmy, od spraw, z którymi jestem na szczęście tej firmy znacznie lepiej obeznany niż ktokolwiek, nie wyłączając osoby stryja. - Mów. I Paweł zaczął mówić. Jakże teraz wdzięczny był w duchu swemu ojcu za jego despotyzm, za zazdrosne strzeżenie władzy, za chciwe koncentrowanie w ręku wszelkich danych dotyczących kierownictwa Zakładów. Za to samo kiedyś go znienawidził, a dziś dzięki temu trzymał w swej dłoni potężny atut. Dobrze pamiętał każde słowo z pośmiertnego memoriału ojca i każdego z nich umiał odpowiednio użyć, a opatrując wiadomości logicznymi komentarzami wywarł na słuchaczu spodziewane wrażenie. Ponieważ zaś pan Karol nie odezwał się wcale, Paweł przeszedł do omówienia kwestii długu w manchesterskim banku. Ułożył się z tym bankiem tak, że będzie mógł dokonać spłat w ratach. Pierwszą ratę w kwocie dwudziestu tysięcy dolarów polecił ściągnąć ze swego rachunku z dniem swego przyjazdu do Warszawy. Jutro, najdalej pojutrze nadejdzie pokwitowanie, które stryjowi przedstawi. Nie zamierza jednak spłacać wszystkiego z własnej kieszeni. Wpływ zaś na rodzeństwo może mieć jedynie w wypadku utrzymania się przez pewien czas na stanowisku dyrektora, i to wówczas jedynie, jeżeli uzyska na to całkowitą zgodę stryja. Stanowisko to jednak jest mu niezbędne i z tego powodu, że bank inaczej nie zgodzi się na utrzymanie polubownego układu i zażąda przez swego adwokata natychmiastowej spłaty całości długu. Ponieważ zaś Zakłady absolutnie nie są w stanie wypłacić takiej sumy w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy, a o zaciągnięciu takiej pożyczki teraz, po samobójstwie ojca, byłoby niemożliwe nawet marzyć, trzeba zastosować się do warunków banku. Bank w przeciwnym razie zażąda zabezpieczenia długu na majątku firmy, a wówczas wyjdzie na jaw nadużycie ojca. Doprowadzi to do skandalu i nie tylko kompromitacji, lecz także do podcięcia kredytu, a zatem do zachwiania przedsiębiorstwa. Zatem nie pozostaje nic innego, jak dać bankowi jedyną gwarancję, jaką on gotów jest uznać, to jest gwarancję opartą na osobistym zaufaniu do Pawła. Mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo, rozwijał perspektywy dalszego ułożenia się stosunków. Zapewnił, że nawet nie mógłby ze względu na swoje własne interesy siedzieć w kraju dłużej niż dwa, najwyżej trzy miesiące, że zgodnie z życzeniem zmarłego nie przedsięweźmie żadnych kroków samodzielnych bez ścisłego porozumienia ze stryjem, że faktyczną władzę chętnie przekaże Krzysztofowi lub komukolwiek, kogo stryj wyznaczy. Prosiłby tylko, by tym kimś nie był Jachimowski, któremu niepodobna zaufać. Swoje prawie półgodzinne referowanie sprawy uznał za tak przekonywujące, że nie spodziewał się już zastrzeżeń stryja. Stary człowiek należał jednak do twardych sztuk. Zanim zgodził się z bratankiem, badał go całym szeregiem pytań, upewniał się co do już powiedzianych rzeczy i wreszcie swoją zgodę obwarował wieloma warunkami. Głównym i zasadniczym był ten, że Pawłowi nie wolno było wydać jakiegokolwiek zarządzenia, jakiejkolwiek dyspozycji, czy przedsięwziąć cokolwiek w fabryce bez zgody Krzysztofa. Nadto Paweł zobowiązał się przedstawić stryjowi do trzech tygodni pisemną zgodę swego rodzeństwa na pokrycie połowy długu. - Przyznam ci się - powiedział pan Karol na zakończenie - że sprawiłeś mi dość dużą niespodziankę. Gorzej cię sądziłem, niż na to zasługiwałeś. Widocznie mniej uległeś wpływom i wychowaniu twojej matki niż reszta jej dzieci. Nie umiem darować ci tylko tego, że w samowolny sposób, bez uprzedniego porozumienia ze mną postąpiłeś tak sobie. - Nikt o tym nie wie, stryju, oprócz ciebie i Blumkiewicza. Przyznaję zresztą, że w ten sposób chciałem stryja postawić przed faktem dokonanym. Chodziło mi o osiągnięcie celu, a nie o uznanie stryja. Ludzie chętniej godzą się z czymś, co już istnieje. A ja nie przypuszczałem, że stryj jest tak trzeźwym i uczciwym człowiekiem, że jednak żywi uczucia braterskie dla mego nieboszczyka ojca. Niech mi stryj tych wątpliwości za złe nie bierze, ale prawie nie znaliśmy się. - Nie mnie z tego możesz robić zarzut - z naciskiem powiedział pan Karol. - Wiem to dobrze, stryju, lecz teraz mam nadzieję, że przez ten krótki czas współpracy, jaki nas czeka, zdołam pozyskać tyle twego szacunku i sympatii, ile już dzisiaj po tej rozmowie ja żywię dla ciebie. Na pożegnanie pan Karol wyciągnął do bratanka zdrową rękę: - Jutro porozumiesz się z Krzysztofem. Do widzenia. - Nie wątpię, stryju, że będzie to naprawdę porozumienie. Paweł wyszedł i pojechał na Ujazdowską. Wizyta u stryja zakończona została pełnym sukcesem. Nie tylko uzyskał aprobatę swej dyrektury, nie tylko zdołał zdobyć zaufanie i wiarę, lecz doprowadził do wytworzenia atmosfery nad wyraz dla siebie korzystnej. Pierwsza partia została rozegrana. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska